On The Edge
by ItsThatGirlMe
Summary: Betty is attacked while walking home late at night. It changes her. She's unable to open up about her experience and resorts to a dangerous habit. Will Jughead be able to avenge her? And can he save her before it's too late? TW Rape, Self-Harm, Depression, Eating Disorder. Possible smut. You have been warned. M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

Betty's POV

I couldn't believe how well and how terrible things were going. Tallboy had just been exiled. Penny was gone. Something about tonight told me that they wouldn't be gone forever, but I was happy to take the wins where I could find them. It appeared that Jughead felt the same way.

We had retired to Pops for an evening meal and Jughead was tearing through his burger and fries as though he hadn't eaten in a week, as per usual.

"Betty," Jughead said, interrupting my thoughts. "You've barely touched your cheese fries."

I looked down at my mostly full plate and sighed.

"I guess I'm not feeling particularly hungry," I say, bringing my eyes up to meet his. "Not that you'd know the feeling."

I smile and he smirks in response.

"Is there any reason behind that feeling that I should know about?" he asked, leaning in and placing his hands over mine.

Yes. I was worried about what was to come. I knew for sure this wasn't the end. There was still so much I needed to do…

"Not at all," I say, instead of voicing my thoughts.

Jughead had enough to worry about recently; he definitely didn't need unimportant concerns clouding his thoughts.

"Okay," he conceded, going back to his last few fries.

I picked up a fry and nibbled on it, watching him devour what was left on his plate. He was something special. I was lucky to have him in my life. It was sudden… but so spectacular. I couldn't comprehend it.

So… why did I feel the overwhelming urge to be away from him tonight? I wanted to be alone. Gather my thoughts… make some plans…

"Well," he finally said, "if I may interrupt your mooning-"

"I wasn't mooning!" I say with a smile.

"Okay, longing gaze, then," he countered, taking my hands again, "shall we head home?"

I smiled. "I really do love you, Jug. I think… even when things seem like they're coming at us from every angle… I appreciate you being there."

His eyes warmed and he squeezed my hands tighter. "I love you, Betty, I do. You can't imagine… I don't even think I could explain it."

He shakes his head in awe.

"Try," I tease.

He chuckles and pulls my hands to his lips. "We have loads of time," he whispers against them. His hot breath conflicted with the cool air, giving me a chill. "It's infinite, actually…"

"Starting with tomorrow," I finish for him.

He leans forward and places a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

"Let's get you home, Juliet, before Lady Capulet brings out her sword."

I smile and take his hand as he leads me out of the diner and out to where he parked his bike.

If I went straight home on that bike, one he drove insanely fast, I wouldn't have enough time to myself. I desperately just needed to think. Without anybody else around.

"You know what," I say, "I don't really feel like getting whip-lash tonight." I laugh as he turns to me, brow furrowed. "I think I'll ask my mom to come pick me up."

He chuckles. "I can walk you. The bike is safe here."

"No!" I quickly say, stepping back. "It's too much of a risk. Plus, I don't want you to have to make a double trip…"

Something in his eye told me that he didn't believe me.

"Betty, do you not want me to take you home for some reason?"

I was quick to shake my head. "No, Jug. I just… really think you should go home. My mom can pick me up." The doubt on his face was evident. I stepped up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll stay inside the diner until she gets here. Go home."

He looks into my eyes and sighs. "If anything was wrong… you'd tell me. Right?" I nod. He placed both hand on my shoulders and smiles wistfully. "Then, I suppose I'll let you off the hook. This time."

He places his lips on my forehead before pulling back and holding me at arm's length. "Please, go wait inside the diner. And text me as soon as you get home, alright?"

I nod gratefully. Perhaps he sensed that I really just needed five minutes alone. I needed much more than that, though.

"I will, Jug."

He grabs my face in his palms and pulls me in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Betts."

"See you."

With that, he backed away, watching as I re-entered the diner before mounting his bike and speeding off.

I watched patiently from the diner door until he was safely out of sight. Then, I opened the door and started walking.

I needed the fresh air and time to myself. I was thankful that Jughead always seemed to understand what I was feeling, without me having to voice it.

I kept my hands in my jacket pocket as I walked the empty streets, lit dimly only by the dull streetlights.

The cold didn't bother me much. It wasn't going to be along walk; just long enough to refresh me after a long day. I had forgotten to check the time before I left. It would be too risky to take out my phone in the black of night to check.

Being robbed was the last thing I needed, not that I ever expected that.

Which is why what happened next sent a cold chill down my spine.

I heard the words first.

"Keep your mouth shut and turn right. Start walking."

Then, I felt it. Something cold and stiff against my back.

A gun.

I took a deep, shaky breath and made a move to raise my hands.

"Don't fucking move, Princess!" the voice yelled. Whoever this man was, he was clearly not joking around.

I held back the scream that had been building up in my chest and followed his instructions.

He led me down about two alley-ways before finally instructing me to stop.

"On your knees," he said quietly.

I whimpered. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I felt the heat of my cheeks.

"Now!" he yelled.

I immediately lowered myself to the ground. The gun was no longer against my back, but I wasn't naïve enough to think it wasn't still turned to me, ready to fire.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, lifting my head.

"Eyes down!" he instructed.

I did as I was told. What was happening? Knowing Riverdale, there was no way in hell this was a random attack. It couldn't be.

"Alright, enough," a softer voice said.

One that I instantly recognized.

"Penny?" I ask through my tears.

I couldn't help it when my eyes flicked up to meet hers. I also saw the guy. Tallboy.

"What are you doing?" I ask, half coughing through my shock.

She leaned down, her eyes filled with scorn.

"I came back for my slab of flesh."

My eyes widened. I had to get out. I couldn't. Not with a gun on me. I was outnumbered, unable to even reach for my phone.

I had to do something.

"You don't want to do this," I say, trying to put on a brave façade through my tears and aware that neither of them were fooled. But I had to try. "They'll know it was you. They'll come after you."

"Who?" she laughed, grabbing a piece of my hair between her dirty fingers. "Jughead? You little boyfriend isn't as mighty as he makes you believe. Besides…" she trails off, standing up and next to Tallboy. "After this, he probably won't want you anymore."

"What?" my brow furrowed. I could feel my heart accelerate.

She smirked. "He may be a lowlife, but I doubt even he would want scraps. But this will do as a message to him."

I blinked. "Please," I said, resorting to begging. "Please, don't do this. I'm not a part of this!"

"That's where you're wrong." She turned to Tallboy. "Grab her."

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was forcefully brought to my feet. A pair of overly muscular arms hooked around my own, keeping me captive.

"I just want my piece," Penny said, pulling a knife out of her pocket. My breathing picked up. "You can do whatever you want to her once I'm done."

Tallboy chuckled behind me. I was frozen. I wanted to scream. I wanted to fight.

But I was paralyzed.

Then, I felt the blade.

 **A/N Should I continue? This idea just came to me this morning and I couldn't get it out of my mind. Let me know if even one of you is interested in the story line!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead's POV

I walked through the halls of the school, searching through the faces, looking for one in particular.

Betty never texted me like she promised she would. Not last night, or this morning when I asked if I could walk her to school. Her mom wasn't even home when I dropped by to check on her.

In the back of my mind, I feared the worst. I was internally cursing myself for not taking her to her doorstep. The better half of me was still hoping to see her face here at school. I hadn't yet.

Yeah, it was still early, but she _was_ always early.

Then, I saw two familiar faces that may have been able to help me.

"Hey, Arch!" I call, walking up to where he and Veronica stood at her locker.

"Hey, Jug," he greeted.

"Hi, Jughead." Veronica looked less than interested in my presence.

"Have you guys seen Betty?" I ask.

They both shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Veronica said. "Why?"

I sigh. "I haven't heard back from her since I left her at Pops last night."

"So, as usual, you're worried over nothing," Archie said. "I'm sure she'll get here. She's probably just running a little late, Jug."

I shrug. "This isn't like Betty," I tell him.

"She's fine, Jug," Veronica chimes in. She places a hand on my arm. "Just relax. You guys don't have to be around one another every second of the day to know that you're okay."

I shrug her off. "Yeah, okay."

They walked off hand in hand to their first class. Betty still hadn't shown up. Now, I was getting worried.

I made my way to the newsroom and when I saw she wasn't there, pulled out my phone.

There was one new message received two minutes ago.

Before I had the chance to open it, Archie burst through the door.

"Jug! Come on, we have to go!"

I furrowed my brow. "What are you talking about?"

He blanched, halting his panic. "Didn't you get the text from Mrs Cooper?"

I looked back down at my phone. In that one second, it seemed as though I was frozen in time. Something in this message was causing Archie to panic. Something in this message would be the reason I may also panic. A text from Mrs Cooper.

I opened it.

And my heart stopped.

 _Betty's at the hospital._

Veronica's POV

As soon as I got the text from Betty's mom, I rushed out of the classroom to find Jughead. Archie beat me to the news room but I caught them racing out towards the door.

"Wait up!" I called.

Only Archie paused to wait for me. I couldn't believe it. What had happened to Betty? Why was she in the hospital?

"Jughead, wait!" Archie called.

He was already mounting his motorbike.

"I'll meet you guys there."

That was all he said before he sped off and away from the school grounds.

"What did he say when he saw?" I ask, following Archie to the front of the parking lot where I asked Daddy's driver to pick us up.

"Nothing. His eyes just… went blank."

When we reached the road the limo was just about pulling up.

"Let's go," I say.

Jughead's POV

I burst through the doors of the hospital, mind racing. I saw Alice in the corner with her head in her hands. Not good.

"Mrs Cooper," I say, approaching her chair. She didn't look up. "What's going on? Is Betty okay? What happened?"

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes and a flush in my cheeks. I tried my hardest not to let either sidetrack me.

"She's…" She couldn't finish her sentence before a sob escaped her. This was bad, this was very bad.

Clearly, I wasn't going to get anything out of her. I had to hold back my frustrated moan before skidding to the front desk.

"Can I help you, dear?" the elderly nurse asked.

"Yes. Betty. Betty Cooper. What happened to her? Can I see her?"

I tapped my foot as she checked her notes, willing for her to tell me she broke her toe somehow. Or cut herself shaving. Hoping for anything minor. But the tears that Alice shed told a different story.

"Ah, yes," she finally said. "Poor dear. They found her this morning."

I blinked and leaned forward. " _Found_ her? What the hell do you mean?" She checked her notes again. "Lady, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on-"

"Enough, Jughead," I heard Archie say. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I immediately jerked it off.

Veronica came up to stand beside me. "What happened to her?"

The nurse sighed. "It seems that she was assaulted. I can't say much…"

"Please," Archie chimed in. "She's our friend. We have to know…"

The nurse bit her lip before leaning in towards him. "They found her in an alley-way a few blocks from her home," she whispered. "Someone may have jumped her. Beat her near death, the poor thing. Wasn't even conscious when they found her… covered in blood and bruises. It's a shame."

Near death… Those words made my breath hitch.

"Do you think it was a robbery?" Veronica asked.

"That's what we assumed," the nurse continued. "But she still has her belongings on her. And also…" She paused.

I didn't have time for this shit.

"What?" I snapped, fingers gripping the counter.

She cleared her throat. "She may have been sexually assaulted."

That was all it took. I snapped. I turned away from the counter sharply before my foot collided with the glass coffee table. The shards crashed into the floor. Everything in the room went silent.

The tears that had been welling up finally found release.

"Jug," I heard Veronica whisper. I felt her hand on my back.

"No!' I snap, turning to face her. "Leave me alone."

Whatever she saw in my face, she decided to step back.

I was no longer here, with them. I felt I may break at any moment. Betty… was… assaulted? Sexually assaulted? When? Where?

 _Who?_

Who in their right minds would do this to her? I would find out.

I knew if I stayed in this waiting room I'd break something else. I made my way to the door. I saw my bike, laying on the ground where I'd neglected to even stand it up in my hurry.

I turned away from it. I found solace on the ground beside the entrance to the hospital.

And I broke down.

I could hear the sobs, feel the tears… I couldn't comprehend that they were coming from me.

I don't know how long I sat there, knees against my chest and head in my folded arms, before I felt a large around my shoulders.

"Jug…" Archie whispered. His voice was thick with his own tears.

At that point, I could do nothing more but let him pull me into his arms.

"How could I let this happen?" I choked out.

"You didn't," he said. "Jug, this wasn't your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't!" I tried to pull away, he only held me tighter. "I could have done something! I should have been there! I should have…"

My efforts were in vain. No matter how much I fought against him, no matter how many punches I was throwing, he wouldn't let me go.

For once, I didn't want him too.

So I sat there, half in Archie's embrace and half in my own world.

I didn't feel any better… I didn't feel safe or comforted…

But at least I wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead's POV

At some point, Archie's arms became less like shields to the truth and more like a cage, trapping me in this position and state of mind. I released my solid grip on his jacket and he let me slouch back against the wall.

Veronica walked out and stopped in front of us.

"Come on, guys. It's more comfortable inside."

Archie stood and took her hand. I wasn't quite ready to face the reality of this, and she could sense that.

"Jug," she said. She let go of Archie and knelt down in front of me. I did my best to avoid her reddened eyes. "Jug, Betty needs you here right now, okay? Please, don't shut down on us."

I lifted my eyes and could only imagine what she might have seen. Swelling, saltwater, lips broken from clashing with my teeth…

"Come on inside, Jug," Archie said.

I looked up and saw his hand outstretched towards me.

I couldn't deal with this right now. But I had to.

Veronica was right. I had to be there for Betty, if nothing else. I owed her that much.

Ignoring Archie's hand, I pulled myself to my feet, inhaling deeply to un-stuff my nose.

"It's okay to break down, Jug," Archie whispered as we re-entered the hospital. "It's okay."

I didn't want to hear that.

I didn't want to hear or even see anything that wasn't Betty.

I went back to the counter.

"Where is she?" I asked the nurse, who seemed to jump back upon seeing my face.

"Young man," she started shakily, "that coffee table-"

"Will be replaced," Veronica said from beside me. "I'll take care of it."

"Where. Is. She?" I repeated angrily. Why was she not helping me?

"She's not ready for visitors yet, young man," the nurse reproached. "She's been given medication and will be out for at least an hour…"

I didn't let her finish before storming away from the desk and making my way towards the hall.

"Jug!" I heard Archie call from behind me.

I kept walking, strolling hurriedly though the hospital, looking through every window I could to peer inside. To find the one that held Betty.

A few doors down I saw her.

I didn't even think before pushing the door open and walking up to her bed.

Where I promptly fell to my knees.

Nothing could have prepared me for this.

She looked so… broken.

Her face was bruised… busted lip… black eyes… several cuts on her face and neck. It seemed every area of exposed skin was battered beyond recognition.

I shuddered to think where else she may be so beaten.

I may have believed she were dead, if not for the gentle yet erratic rising and falling of her chest and the slow beeping heart monitor she was hooked up to.

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing this not to be true.

"Sir," I heard a man say from behind me. "You can't be in here."

I couldn't will my legs to move if I tried.

"Sir!" The man said. "This is unsanitary. You must leave."

When, once again, I remained rooted on my knees, the man lifted me up by my shoulders and escorted me out into the hall.

I didn't even have the energy to fight against him. Only gaze at my Juliet. Where she lay, under her sleeping spell, willing me not to stab myself in the heart.

"Jughead!" Archie called, approaching me as I numbly walked back to the waiting room. "Did you see her?"

My lip quivered. "I don't know what I saw… but that wasn't Betty." I could feel it coming back, the aching and terror.

He felt it too because in a moment, I was back in his arms. He held onto me for dear life as I sobbed into his jacket, digging my fingers into its back.

"She was so broken, Arch," I found myself choking into his neck. "I couldn't…"

He squeezed me tighter. "I know." His voice was still thick as he tried to desperately hold back his tears, a feat Veronica hadn't quite mastered.

She wrapped her arms around me and tucked her tear-soaked cheek into my shoulder.

"She'll be okay, Jug," she whispered.

It seemed even she was trying to convince herself.

It's amazing how time changes. An hour with Betty on the sofa, holding her in my arms and sniffing her hair can seem like a minute.

An hour waiting for her to wake up in a hospital bed can seem like an eternity.

I was in and out of my haze. I noticed Cheryl, the bulldogs and some of the serpents entering, coming up to me. Attempting to make me talk and giving up eventually.

Time passed slowly and painfully.

But pass it did.

And, at some point between the crying and heartache and tumultuous visiting spree, the nurse told Alice that Betty was awake.

I was told I'd get my chance, right after Alice saw her daughter. I forced myself to remain glued to the chair until I saw the tear stained face of Alice Cooper re-enter the room.

The minute she was out the door I was on my feet.

I knew where I was going and went straight there.

The relief I felt when I saw her eyes, blue as the ocean, open, and gazing sadly in my direction.

I fought against the tears that immediately stung in my eyes.

There was a chair directly next to her bed. I sat down and tried to gather my thoughts. I was too afraid to kiss her or take her hand. She looked so frail; I didn't want to damage her any further.

"Hi, Jug," she said softly with a rough voice.

"Betty," I moaned. "What happened to you?"

When she didn't respond immediately, the tears that threatened to suffocate me were finally let free.

She wasted no time in pulling me up until I was in her arms.

Now _she_ was comforting _me_.

I felt even worse.

I managed to pull myself together and return to my seat. I grabbed Betty's hand, more forcefully than I'd intended, and she winced in pain.

"Betty, please," I begged, "tell me what happened."

She peered at our hands for a long moment, before finally reaching some sort of intellectual conclusion.

"I don't remember," she said with a sigh.

"I don't believe you," I say. "Tell me, Betty, please." I gently use a finger to lift her chin. Her eyes were filled to the brim. "I can help you. Please."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered, avoiding my eyes.

I felt my nostrils flare. "Betty, whether or not you tell me I _will_ find out. And I'll deal with it."

"No," she said, squeezing my hand. "I don't want that."

"So you _do_ know?" I challenged. I leaned forward. "I want you to look me in the eye, Betty, and tell me who did this?"

"I don't know," she insisted.

I groaned. "Okay. I'll bite. What did he look like?"

"It was dark…"

"His voice? His body? Was he short? Was he tall?"

"Enough, Jughead," she finally said, letting go of my hands. "God, why can't you just… be there for me right now? Please. I don't want to think about this anymore."

I sighed. What was I doing? I needed to be here. I needed to do something, _anything_ , to help her through this.

"You're right," I said, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm… so sorry. I wasn't there for you." My voice cracked but I continued, taking her hands once again and raising my head to look into her eyes. "I wish I hadn't left. I wish I could have done something…"

"Shhhh," she said, shaking her head. "I'll be okay."

"Stop it, Betty," I say, my voice rising. "It's not okay. Nothing about this is okay."

She did the last thing I expected her to do. She leaned in slightly and closed the gap between us, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Betty," I say, trying again. "I _know_ you're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. _Please_."

She sighs again. "Jug… I just don't want to think about this right now. Please, just understand that."

I nodded slowly. I'd find out soon enough. I looked back at her face. The cuts and bruises seemed to be all there was to see.

"How bad does it hurt?" I ask. She's already shaking her head so I groan. "And don't lie to me, please."

She licked her lips. "I'll be okay," she repeated.

Before I could ask anything more there was a knock on the door.

"Can I have my turn?" Veronica asked, stepping into the room. "Archie still wants to come in. And the hour's almost up."

I took in a deep breath and turned to Betty.

"I'll be back tonight," I tell her.

"You don't have to worry about me, Jug. Go home."

"I'll be back tonight," I repeated sternly. I leaned down and pressed my lips, as gently as I could, against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers.

I don't say anything as I pass Veronica and head back to the waiting room. Now that she was actually awake, it seemed my fears were slight overreactions. I knew that, physically, she would recover. She would be in perfect health in maybe a few days or weeks. Emotionally, though… Betty was strong… but could anyone ever fully recover from this. That thought plagued my mind as Cheryl approached me in the waiting room.

"How is she?" she asked.

I felt the sudden urge to cry, but it was as if I'd used up all my tears allowed for one day. I only felt numbness and overbearing worry.

"She's… pretty banged up," I admit. "But she's talking… She's coherent, for the most part."

Cheryl smiles gently, her red lips curving upwards in the slightest way.

"Good. I'm glad. I'm sure she'll be out of here in no time."

With that, she returns to her seat at the other end of the room and I sigh. God, how I wished that was true.

Archie sat beside me just then while he waited with baited breath for Veronica to emerge.

"How did she look?"

Was everyone going to ask that same inane question?

"She'll recover. I mean, it looks brutal… but she'll recover." I looked over at him. His leg was shaking with impatience. "I think she was hiding something," I continue. "Something big."

"What do you mean?" he asks, leaning forward.

"When I asked her about what happened… it was like she just shut down."

"That's pretty normal, right?" he asks. "She's just been through a trauma."

"Betty?" I counter. "She's the Nancy Drew of Riverdale. She should want to reveal as much as she can about the lowlife that did this."

"Jug," he says, lowering his voice. "If Betty was… raped…" I winced at the word, "maybe she's not ready to talk about it."

"If she knew who had done this, she would have told me, right?" I ask.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Probably, yes. She'd want him to be behind bars just like she would any other criminal. If not for her sake… then for others."

I shake my head. "She knows. I saw it in her eye. But when I asked…"

Archie sighed. "Look, Jug, maybe she just needs to recover before she starts throwing around names."

I bite my lip. Then, I see the man that threw me out of her room walk up to the front desk.

"I think that's her doctor," I whisper. "I'm going to ask-"

"I'll come with you," he said. "Make sure you don't…"

"Break the counter?" I guess sarcastically.

"Let's say that."

He followed me as I walked up to the doctor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" he asks as he looked up. "Oh, you're Betty Cooper's friend."

"Boyfriend, actually," I correct him. "Do you have any new developments about what happened to her?"

He sighed and put down the clipboard he had been holding.

"Well, she was losing a lot of blood. After we cleaned her wounds and mended her… we came to the conclusion that this may have been a serial attacker."

"Serial rapist, you mean," I seethe through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think that?" Archie asks.

He pursed his lips. "Serial attackers, both killers and rapists alike, are known to collect trophies from their victims."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "What? Whoever it was took a lock of her hair?"

He shook his head solemnly. "No… No. It's much more gruesome than that." He paused for a moment. "There was a chunk of skin missing on her left arm. In the shape of a neat rectangle. Seemed to be cut out with a dull knife. It was bleeding profusely, even when we found her."

I felt my teeth clamp together. Physically, I was staring blankly at the doctor as he spoke. Mentally, I was putting the pieces together in my mind. They came together like puzzle pieces, each 'click' of the matching pieces took me farther and farther away from this waiting room.

I was walking before I even knew it.

"Jug!" Archie called.

I was already at the door.

"Jughead?" Veronica asked. "What are you-"

"Penny did this?" I asked, walking straight up to Betty's bed.

Her brow furrowed. "Jug, what-"

" _Did Penny do this?!_ " I yelled, causing her to jump slightly. "Don't lie to me, Betty, _do not_ lie! DID PENNY DO THIS?"

Veronica pulled me back sharply by my collar.

"Stop it, Jughead! Now!"

Betty's eyes filled with tears and I suddenly realized how harsh I was being, but I couldn't control it.

"Jug, please," Betty whimpered, "don't do this."

My nostrils flared as my breathing became heavy. Before I lashed out at Betty again, I forced myself to leave the room.

"Jug!" I heard Betty call after me.

But I was already gone.

Too far gone to hear the girl who needed me calling me back.

Too far gone to notice Archie following me out of the hospital door.

Too far gone to focus on anything except the fact that Betty had been raped… and that it was, in fact, my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead's POV

I reached my bike just as I was sharply pulled back by Archie.

"Jug, you can't ride that thing in your condition," he scolded. "You'd kill yourself."

"Maybe I should!" I snap back, turning to face him.

There was no sadness left. Only rage.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to Betty?" At the mention of her name, I unclenched the fists I didn't realize I was making with my hands. "Or your father? Or us?"

"What do you care?" I gripe. "This is my fault, anyway."

His brow furrowed in confusion and he took a step towards me.

"I already told you-"

"I know who did this!" I interrupt sharply. "And it's someone I know."

"That doesn't mean it's your fault!" he shouts.

I close the gap between us and grab him by the collar.

"It was revenge! On me!" He doesn't say anything, and now that the floodgates are open, I can't stop. "The person who did this wanted to hurt _me_!" I was gripping his collar as if it was the only thing keeping me standing as I came to the realization. "This happened… because of ME!"

Archie didn't fight back. Didn't yell at me as I did him. Didn't try to push me away. Instead, he places both hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye.

"No matter what connection you have to this mess…" he started. "This was not your fault. You have to believe that."

I couldn't say anything. The grief in his earnest eyes threatened to choke me. So I let go. And walked back to my bike.

"Where are you going, Jug?" he pressed.

I didn't turn. "To see my father. There's something I need to figure out."

Betty's POV

"Hey," Veronica whispered, taking my hand in hers. "Don't worry about Jughead. I think he just needs some time."

I shake my head. "I know why he's angry, Ronnie."

"Yeah," she said. "Someone _raped_ you. _Hurt_ you. We're all angry." She pauses. "But we're not yelling at you because of it."

"No, Vee," I say, squeezing her hand. "I know who did this…"

She leans in closer, narrowing her eyes. "Who?"

I stared into her brown orbs, unable to fathom the pain present.

"It was someone connected to Juggie," I finally admit. Before she has the chance to ask, I'm already explaining. "Someone who wanted revenge on him. On the Serpents."

She raises her brows in shock. "No wonder he's so upset."

"This wasn't his fault," I sigh. "I didn't want to tell him… I knew he's only blame himself…"

She settles back into her chair. "Maybe… in a way… he should… I mean, if the person who did this was a Serpent-"

"Don't say that, Veronica," I reprimand. "Can we just… change the topic or something?"

She nods understandingly and lets go of my hand. "Alright… How do you feel? Really?"

I try to shrug but the pain stops me short. "Everything hurts."

It was true. Physically, the pain was excruciating. Threatening to paralyze me with each breath I took. I could remember the pain of the cold blade slicing me open. The pain of hard knuckles colliding with my face and body. The feet that kicked me broken.

But emotionally, I felt numb. I couldn't bring myself to cry or feel anything other than the pain on my body.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Bee," she whispers sadly. "Don't worry. You'll be out of here in no time. And I personally won't rest until the fiend who dared to do this is brought down."

I shake my head. "Please, don't try to catch them."

"Them?" she blanched. "So it was more than one?"

I realized my fatal error and winced. "It doesn't matter now," I insist. "What's done is done. And," I lower my voice slightly. "I don't want Jughead to get involved."

"He only wants to protect you," she reminds me.

"The time for protection is over," I tell her, lowering my eyes. "I don't want him to get caught up in this. He'd get hurt."

"Not as hurt as you are right now," she countered. "Look at you, Betty. You're bruised and cut up on every piece of available skin. He's not going to let this slide. And neither are we."

Just then, Archie walked into the room. The first thing I thought about was Jughead. Archie must have seen him.

I peer at him. "Jughead?" I ask softly.

He sighs and shrugs. "He's… not good. He just left."

I bite my lip. "Where's he going?"

He came over and put a hand on Veronica's shoulder. "He said he needs to talk to his dad."

At this, I shivered. Knowing Jughead, he wouldn't take this lying down. That's the whole reason I didn't want him to know. I was foolish to think that he wouldn't be able to put the pieces together.

Ignoring the pain, I sat up in the bed, wincing ever inch I moved.

"Betty!" Veronica scolds. "Stop moving!"

I shake my head, finally reaching an upright sitting position. "I have to get to Jug before he does something stupid…"

Archie and Veronica's hands flail about, trying to find a way to coax me back down without actually touching my battered skin.

"Betty," Archie says, "please, just relax. Lay back down, you don't need to be moving right now."

I sigh. "I can't let Jughead be out there in that state. He'd…"

I knew what he'd do. He'd try to find them. And I couldn't even finish that sentence without my blood running cold at the thought.

"Okay!" Archie says. "Look, I'll go over there. I'll borrow my dad's car and make sure Jughead's alright. Please, just lay down."

I gaze into his eyes softly before finally relenting.

"Thank you, Archie," I whisper, trying to get comfortable and realizing that was an impossible feat.

He nods and bents down to kiss my forehead before exiting the room hurriedly.

"Well," Veronica sighs, "I suppose I should let Kevin come in since Archie is leaving."

Oh, boy. I could only imagine what state Kevin was in.

Jughead's POV

I burst through the trailer door and slammed it behind me.

"Jug?" FP called from the small kitchen.

I didn't answer. Instead, I picked up the lamp that stood next to the sofa and flung it into the wall beside me. It splintered into shards that made a loud crash.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, walking up to me.

I ignored him. I was unable to see through the red mist over my eyes. It clouded my brain, clouded my judgment.

I made a move for the TV next but a pair of strong arms wrapped around mine from behind.

"Jughead, you need to calm down! Now!" he ordered.

I struggled against him, but I was no match for his firm grip.

"Let go of me!" I yell through the haze.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" he yelled back.

My muscles faltered. I was nowhere near as strong as he was. He could sense I was tiring and took the opportunity to slam me into the wall.

"You better stop this boy!" he threatened.

"You don't understand!" I could feel the angst coming back, the fog of sadness that I'd thought I'd run out of.

"What don't I understand, Jughead? Explain it to me, then!"

I gave up. I stopped resisting and let the weight of his muscles push me further into the trailer wall.

And I felt like I had just heard the news all over again. I couldn't withhold the sobs that escaped me.

My father, taken aback fully by my sudden change in mood, removed his arms and took a step back.

I felt suddenly remorseful. Here I was, destroying my father's home when he didn't cause my pain.

"I'm sorry," I moan out, dropping to my knees. "I'm sorry."

Through my tears, I see him kneel down in front of me. He grips my shoulders with firm fists and waits until I let my eyes meet his.

"What happened, son?"

His eyes were gently searching my own for answers.

I sucked in a shaky, tear-filled breath. "Betty…" I found myself gripping onto his shoulders as well, willing them to hold me up as I rested all my weight on them. "She was… attacked. She was raped, Dad, and I can't…"

I was cut off by a loud sobbing cough.

"Shit," he spat out.

Suddenly, I was in his arms and he held onto me firmly.

"It was Penny," I say into his chest. "This was my fault."

I can feel him shaking his head. "If it _was_ Penny-"

"She's missing a piece of flesh, I'm pretty sure it would be hard to mistake that!" I spit out scornfully, trying to pull away. "I'm going to find her!"

He only tightened his grip. "No, don't do that, Jug."

"I'll kill her! I'll fucking kill her!"

I tried harder to separate our bodies, but his grip becomes painfully tight.

"Think about your girl!" he says softly, his voice in direct opposition to his pain-inducing grip on my body. "Don't do this!"

"So what?" I counter. "Let them get away with this?!"

"The Serpents will deal with this," he says into my ear.

I shake my head violently. "No, that's not enough. I want to do it! I have to do it!"

"No, son. Betty would not want that."

After that sentence, the air became tense. The silence was deafening and only the frantic beating of our hearts kept me from drowning. Finally, I realized I couldn't fight this anymore.

I went limp in his arms. He loosened his grip ever so slightly, and just let me hang onto him as I cried.

I'm not sure how much time passed as we knelt down together and I wept loudly into his neck.

He didn't say anything more; just let me feel what I needed to feel.

It was like I was a kid again, crying into my father's shoulder after scraping my knee. Only this time, the pain was not visible and yet was so much worse.

At that moment in time, it was only the smell of hair gel and his cotton shirt that kept my head above the water. For once in my life, I never wanted to let my father go.


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead's POV

Once I had finally run out of tears and my throat was raw from sobbing, I got up and made my way to the couch. I stared blankly at nothing in particular while my father rose to his feet.

"I'll get you something to drink..." he said softly, clearing his throat.

I shake my head once. "No."

"Jug, at least have some water."

I don't have much energy left, and what I do have I decide to reserve for my visit with Betty later, so I let him bring me the glass. I hold it in my hands, resting it on my lap.

My father eventually came to sit beside me.

"Jug… you don't have to worry about Betty," he tells me, leaning forward on his elbows. "You girl's a fighter."

I don't move or say anything. He isn't happy.

"You can't do this to her, Jug," he says, his words much harsher than before. "You can't be on the edge of breaking when she needs you."

My lips quivers but he continues. "You need to be there for her."

My next thought was insanely selfish… but I couldn't help but say it.

"Who's there for me, Dad?" I whisper. "I know it's selfish. I know I'm being a bad person… but I can't do this alone, either…" I trail off, fearing I may be on the verge of losing it again.

He sighs. "I'm here for you, son. Betty has always been there for you when you needed her. She always put on a brave face and helped you through everything." He put a hand on my back. "You want to be a man. That means pushing through for the ones you love…" he pauses for a moment. "I couldn't do that for you. I know I've failed to step up as a man when it came to our family, Jug… Don't make the same mistakes I did."

With that he stood up and grabbed his jacket to leave. But not before turning back once more to face me.

"Be better than me, Jug. Be there for your girl. Don't let this break you." He pulled open the door. "And clean this up," he added, gesturing to the shards of porcelain still on the floor.

With that, he was gone. But not for long.

Archie burst through the door not five minutes later.

"Jug?" he asked, walking in.

He saw me sitting in silence, glass of water in my hand and a broken lamp on the floor. He knew hell had broken loose in this trailer.

"Hey," he started, walking up to where I sat. "Where's your dad?"

I sigh. "He just left."

I look up and see him nod and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Betty asked me to come and… check on you…"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Betty. That girl could be on her deathbed and still be concerned about the wounded bird that fell out of it's tree.

When I didn't respond, Archie sighed. "Well, I guess I'll tell her you're alright…?"

It was a question. He wanted to know how I was without actually saying the words. I pursed my lips.

"Don't bother," I finally say. "I'll tell her myself. Later."

He nods and shuffles awkwardly on the spot. "Well, the nurse said she's doing well… Most of her injuries aren't as bad as they look. Shallow cuts and lots of bruises. The only place that needs attention is her arm…" he falters when he sees my wince but continues speaking. "They think they can let her out tomorrow sometime. She's not too keen on staying too long."

I nod slowly. This was good news. Something to be happy about, or at least relieved. I felt nothing but simmering sadness, just about hitting the brim of my emotional capacity.

I sniffed loudly and Archie took that as his cue to make a move.

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here. The Southside isn't the biggest fan of me…" he takes a step back. "I was thinking of going to Pop's for something to eat." I didn't say anything. "Why don't you come with?" I still say nothing. "I'm sure you're hungry."

For the first time since I could eat solid food, I wasn't hungry at all. The thought of eating anything made me feel nauseas.

"No, thanks," I say.

His brow furrows. "You don't want food?" he asks. Then, he shakes his head. "You're coming, Jug. You don't have to eat… but I don't think you should be alone right now."

I sigh. I knew there was no way I would change his mind, so I conceded.

In the back of my mind, I was already calculating the amount of time I had to wait before I could see Betty again.

Betty's POV

The pain medication I was on didn't seem to do much for the dull aching in my body, but it did keep me asleep for hours. When I finally opened my eyes again, they were met by the concerned face of Jughead, who was sitting next to me, just staring at my face.

"Jug," I say softly. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugs. "About thirty minutes."

I blink. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed to rest. And…" he took my hand. "You looked so peaceful."

I shook my head. I was anything but peaceful.

"Please, Juggie," I start, wanting to get this out of the way quickly. "Don't go after anyone."

He sighs. "Look, you don't need to be worrying about that, Betty."

"I worry about you," I say.

His mouth twitches slightly and I can tell he's doing his very best to compose himself. "You need to be worrying about getting better."

I let it go for the time being and decide to just enjoy him being here.

"Did anything interesting happen at school?" I ask with a smile.

He clearly didn't appreciate my attempt at humor.

"Betty, do you honestly believe I could step one foot back on school property knowing that you're here?"

I purse my lips. "Jug… I don't know what to tell you…"

"How about why you lied to me about knowing who did this?" I open my mouth to answer but he stops me. "I get that you don't want me involved, which is a totally different issue that will be discussed, but you could have talked to me about it…"

The fact that I lied seemed to be the issue. I knew he was right. But after everything that had happened, I just wanted to know that he was there for me. And waking up to his face was all the reassurance that I needed.

"I'm getting out tomorrow," I say, trying to change the subject.

He nods. "So I've heard. Please tell me you're not going to attempt going back to school…"

I'm already shaking my head. "As if my mother would allow it," I sigh. "Even so, I don't think I'm ready to be back."

However, I also wasn't very ready to be alone at home all day. But, it was the lesser of the two evils.

"Betty," he whispers. "I wish I could have been there to protect you…"

"I know, Jug," I say. "Sometimes things just happen. I just hate that it had to involve the Serpents."

He lets out a frustrated groan. "From now on you're not going anywhere alone."

I roll my eyes. "That's a bit of an overreaction-"

"Overreaction?" he repeats harshly. "You were attacked last night, Betty! It's hardly an overreaction. At least not until Penny…" He stops himself short, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Jug, I'm fine."

He leans in towards me. "I know that's what you want people to believe, Betts, but you don't have to pretend with me. I'm not the others. I can handle it."

I hesitantly place a hand on his cheek. "I know you could, Jug," I whisper. "If there was anything to tell, I would."

"I'm starting to question your honesty, Betty, so I'm not taking any chances. You mean too much to me for me to pretend this isn't a big deal."

I couldn't blame him. I felt nothing yet everything at the same time. But all I wanted to focus on was having him near me. His hot breath graced my lips and I did the only thing I thought to do in that moment; I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back, softly and hesitantly before abruptly pulling away.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

For the first time since I've seen him today, he smirks slightly.

"Well, I don't want to hurt you." He paused, gaging my reaction. "And… I don't want to have indecent thoughts in a hospital. People are probably dying in the next room over."

His bleak attempt at humor was just that; bleak. But it gave me some hope that things may go back to normal soon. Being violated, I didn't expect that I'd ever view sex the same way again.

But with Jughead, I felt safe. I felt normal.

Or as close to normal as I could get.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty's POV

I walked through the doors of my house just before noon. Jughead had offered to bring me home, but my mother had insisted, of course, that I be in the safety of a car instead of on the back of a bike.

Jughead hesitantly agreed. I knew he was still terrified of being away from me without knowing that I had constant supervision. My mother, as perceptive as she could be, was so blind at times. That much I knew.

She hadn't attempted to talk to me about the incident. She wanted the entire thing to be long forgotten before it could even be remembered. As much as I wanted the same, part of me wishes she's show a little more concern and willingness to help me through it.

"Welcome home, sweety," she said, holding my hand as we crossed the threshold. "I have some soup on the stove."

"Thanks," I say softly.

"I have to run back, unfortunately." She takes both my hands in hers. "Do you think you'll be okay here alone for a little while?"

I blanched. While my mother could be overbearing and callous sometimes, I could never have imagined she would be so quick to abandon me.

However, it was a good awakening. She didn't want to be there for Polly, why should I be treated any differently?

"Sure, mom," I say, lowering my eyes.

She didn't say another word before giving my hands a squeeze and running out. It seemed like she was very eager to escape this reality and I wished I could run away from it too.

Then I was alone.

The smell of hospitals and disinfectant seemed to be stained into me skin. Even if I couldn't run away, I could at least take a hot shower to get rid of a small part of the evidence.

I made my way up the stairs of the vacant house until I reached the bathroom. I didn't bother to close the door, knowing I'd be home alone for quite some time.

Then, I made what may have the biggest mistake since deciding to walk home alone; I looked in the mirror.

My eyes widened and it felt as though my heart dropped to my stomach.

I couldn't recognize myself. My face was just barely visible beneath the red streaks of scabbing cuts and the black and blue of fresh bruises.

I felt my eyes sting.

How could I let this happen?

What was wrong with me?

The tears fell, stinging the open wounds with a dull pain.

How could Jughead even stand to look at me like this?

I felt the familiar pool of blood in my palms. I hadn't even realized that my fists were clenched until I looked down and saw the blood.

Then I felt the familiar pain wash over me.

For once, I was grateful to feel that pain. I was grateful to feel anything other than the wreckage of emotion in my mind.

But, as the pain dulled down, the sense of clarity was dulling along with it.

I wanted to feel it again.

I was crazy. I wasn't in my right mind. This was stupid. Insane.

Yet, I couldn't stop myself as I went back to the door, immediately locking it before turning back to the counter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the pink razors I used when I needed to shave.

Then, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

Jughead's POV

After watching Alice drive off with Betty, I decided to go home and clear my head. Betty deserved this time with her mother. I knew they had a strained relationship, but it was the least I could offer them.

I had been nursing the same glass of water for quite a while, sitting on the sofa and staring at the black TV.

My leg was shaking anxiously as I paced myself, wanting to give them enough time. But, pretty soon, I couldn't help myself.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and hit Betty's speed dial. For a moment, I was afraid she wasn't going to answer. The ringing tone continued for longer than usual. Perhaps she was still spending time with her mom.

Just as I had decided to hang up and try again later, I heard the usual click of her answering.

She said nothing.

"Betty?" I ask. "How are you?"

I heard a soft sniff and furrowed my brow, leaning forward in my seat. Was she crying? Should she be crying?

"Betty, you sound upset…"

Again I only hear her breaths on the other end. I clench my jaw, willing myself to not jump to the worst conclusion.

"Betty, is something wrong?"

This time, she finally takes a breath before speaking very softly.

"I'm sorry, Juggie."

I blink a few times.

"Betty, what are you talking about?" When she doesn't respond, I know there's trouble. I stand up quickly, almost giving myself whiplash.

"Betty," I say, grabbing my jacket. "Are you alone?"

I hear a muffled sob and storm my way out of the trailer.

"Betty, listen to me, I'm on my way, okay? Just-" Before I could continue, the line went dead. She had hung up. "Shit!"

I imagine her lying in bed, probably alone, crying her eyes out and without anyone there to comfort her. My breathing becomes erratic and I quickly dial Archie's number.

"Jug?" he asks.

"Are you at home?" I say sharply, mounting my bike. "I need you to check on Betty."

"Uh… no, I just left. I'm at Veronica's…"

"Shit!" I say. "Yeah, okay."

"Jug-"

I cut the call before he can say anything further and I'm already speeding down the road to Betty's house.

My mind is clouded with thoughts of her, of what she may be feeling. What could her mother have said to her? She seemed to be in okay spirits at the hospital. That was probably just a mask, one she wore too often.

Even so, why was she breaking down like this? Why hadn't she called me?

My thoughts came to a halt as I pulled up in her driveway.

The car was gone, so her mother must have left. So Betty _was_ alone. Suddenly, my anxiety levels skyrocketed.

The front door was unlocked and I slowly pushed it open. It was vacant.

"Betty?" I call.

I don't hear a response. Was she even here? I walk towards the kitchen. There's no sign of life in this house. Where else would they be?

I walked back to the front room and hesitantly began up the stairs.

"Betty? You in here?" I ask, making my way up the stairs.

Every door upstairs was wide open; except for one.

I walked up to the bathroom door and tapped on it lightly.

"Betty, it's me," I call through the door, as gently as I could manage. "Are you okay in there?"

When I heard no response, my breathing became shallow.

"Betty?" I call again, knocking on the door. "Come on, open up, let's talk."

When I don't hear anything back, not even a call of reassurance, I decide to just go in. But when I tried the handle, it wouldn't open. It was locked.

"Betty!" I say, pounding harder on the door. "Betty! Open this door!" I push against the handle with one hand and knock it with the other. "Open the door!"

Something was happening. I needed to get in there. Not even considering the consequences, I slammed my body into the door, using all my force and weight to break the lock.

When the door flew open, gasped at what I saw.

Betty, on the floor, fresh blood pooling from multiple cuts on her left arm, just below the stitches… and a tiny razor in her hand, pink plastic pieces scattered beside her.

"No!" I shout. "Oh my god!"

I don't have time to recover from the shock before I threw myself at her body, grabbing her face in my hands and ignoring the pain in my knees as I slammed them down.

"Betty! Betty, can you hear me?!" Her eyes flutter gently, making my heart soar with just the slightest bit of hope. "Betty! You stay with me, okay?! Please, just…"

I can feel my face morphing continuously, changing expression almost every second. Carefully, I lifted her arm. I couldn't see much through the blood so I reached up and grabbed a tissue from the countertop.

I wiped away the blood as gently as I could manage, fearing that time would be against me if they proved to be serious. There were many cuts, but each one seemed shallow and superficial. At this, I let out a small breath of relief, quickly replaced by overwhelming worry when I looked back at Betty's still face.

I put both hands against her cheeks.

"You're gonna be okay, Betty, alright?" Her eyes flutter and a soft, desperate moan emits from deep within her chest. "You're gonna be okay."

I rose until I was only on one knee and gathered her body in my arms. I needed to get her out of here, this scene was too gruesome. It was too difficult to maintain the façade of safety while being surrounded by a shallow pool of blood.

As I lifted her, I caught glimpse of myself in the mirror. That too, was almost as gruesome as the goddamn bloodshed. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Tears and mucus ran down my face and painted the ugliest picture.

I carried her slowly to her bedroom. Betty hadn't hurt herself badly enough to have passed out from blood loss. Did she faint? Hurt her head on the way down? I wasn't sure, but I didn't have time to dwell on that now.

I laid her on the bed, trying to disrupt her as little as possible. Then, I made my way back to the garish scene in the bathroom.

I'd get this cleaned up. No one would be the wiser.

But I knew, this was only the beginning.

There's usually a calm before a storm. Something told me that this storm had yet to begin. And if this was the calm…


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead's POV

Once I finally discarded of the final bloody rag, I made my way back to Betty's room. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but the gentle rising of her chest reassured me that she was fine and breathing. Or, at least, just breathing.

I straddle the chair in front of her dresser and stare at her body for a long moment, considering my options. Only one thing was clear to me at this point; Betty had intentionally hurt herself, cut her arm with a razor blade.

It was not a new concept to me. There was a moment in my life, right after my mom left and Archie and I became more distant, that I had considered doing it myself. I never did. I had too much pride; I always thought of myself as being better than that.

Knowing that Betty didn't think that about herself… Was slowly killing me.

I had to do something.

After a few more moments of thinking, I came to a decision. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I've never had to use before today.

"Hello?" Veronica asked at the second ring.

"Veronica," I started. "I need your help with something."

Betty's POV

When I finally opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't alone in my room. And I knew who was staring at me from my dressing table. By the stiffness in my body as I sat up, I knew I had to have been out for at least an hour or two.

I suddenly felt sheepish. The last thing I remembered was being mesmerized by the blood seeping from the few cuts I'd made. I must have fainted.

Jughead's eyes were heavy and filled with doubt. I immediately knew I had too much to apologize for.

"Jug, I-"

"Save it," he says quickly. "I don't want to hear any apologies, Betty. Just explanations." He gets up from his seat and perches himself at the edge of my bed next to my legs. "What were you thinking?"

I sigh. "I guess… I was spiraling. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could have called me," he said, looking down at his hands that were clasped firmly on his lap. "You could have called Archie or Veronica… Why was _this_ your first course of action, Betty? You're smarter than this."

I bite my lip. "Apparently not."

He looks up at me, a hint of anger twisting his face. "You are! I know you are!"

I pull my knees to my chest. I hated that I made Jughead upset. I didn't want this.

"I remember," he suddenly mused, "you told me once. You showed me your palms…"

I squeeze my eyes closed for a second. He was right. I had told him about the darker side of me before. The side that felt relief at the pain of opening my skin with my fingernails. It seemed like that part was becoming more and more evident with each passing day.

"I didn't ever think you'd take it this far…" he continued. "I should have helped you through it then, when it was just your palms."

"I wasn't thinking, Jug…"

"You were thinking too much," he counters. Then, he turns his body fully towards me, resting one folded leg on the bed. "When I broke the door down… and saw you there on the floor…" He stops short and breathes in deeply. "My heart broke, Betty. Right before it stopped altogether."

I reach forward and place a hand on his palm. "I never wanted you to have to see that."

"Wrong answer," he says, taking my hand and placing it back on my knee. "You should never have done that in the first place."

"You're right," I say, nodding my head and fighting back the tears that welled in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Jug! It just felt… good to not have to deal with what I was feeling. I just wanted to feel something else. It felt…"

"Felt what?" he interrupted.

"Good…" I whisper, letting the tears fall to my knees and avoiding his gaze.

There was a long silence. The only thing I focused on was keeping my breathing under control and listening to the deep, shaky breaths of Jughead.

I knew what he would say next. Worse than that, I already knew what my answer would be.

"Do you promise never to do that again?" he whispered. I bite my lip, avoiding the question. "Betty?" he probed, placing a finger under my chin and forcing me to meet his eyes.

I sigh through my tears. "I don't know, Jug…" he opens his mouth to say something but I continue before he can. "Look, I know it sounds crazy… but it helped me think. I finally managed to… _escape_ from everything. I don't want to lose that feeling…"

"Find it somewhere else," he counters. "Betty, please, promise me."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Jug… I don't know if I can do that."

He releases my chin and stands up, taking deep breaths as he paces back and forth in front of me before finally coming to a stand-still right in front of me.

"Well, it's not like you have much choice, Betts."

I sharply lift my head to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I called Veronica…"

"Does she know?!" I blurt out. I couldn't stop the feeling of dread that showed itself on my face at the thought of Veronica or Archie knowing what happened here.

He shakes his head slowly. "No. I asked her to drop off some… cream and stuff. For hair. I've already gotten rid of the razors in the bathroom."

I blanch. "Jug, what-"

"And I've sent a text to your mom. I just told her that I don't think it's a good idea to have them in the house right now. In case…" he gestures to my left arm.

I clench my jaw. How dare he?

"You can't make those decisions for me!" I shout.

"Like hell I can't!" he yells back.

I force my body into a standing position, ignoring the stiffness and soreness.

"Jug, I love you…" I start. "But you cannot just walk into my house-"

"The house I had to partly destroy because-" He cuts himself off sharply and places his hands on my shoulders. In all but two seconds, his eyes go from filled with fury to filled with love and concern. "I love you, Betty," he says softly. "Too much to sit back and let this destroy you. To watch you destroy yourself…"

I shake my head. "It's not that simple, Jug."

"Nothing ever is, is it?" he snaps, eyes suddenly returning to being hard and cold. "Betty, all I want is for you to talk to me! If you can't do that right now, I get that! But I'm not going to let you use _this_ as a way of avoiding it."

My face becomes hot.

"You know what," I say suddenly, stepping away from his touch. "Get out."

His brow furrows in confusion.

"Get out!" I scream, tears overflowing and running down my face once again.

But he doesn't move. He stays rooted on the spot, eyes wide with disbelief. Perhaps he wasn't getting the message.

I step forward once more until I was right in front of him, and I lost it. All the rage I had been holding in seemed to emerge at this moment. I swung at him, throwing punches at every inch of his chest. I wash pushing him back. His feet faltered ever so slightly now and again, but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"Leave!" I finally scream at the top of my lungs, making my throat raw.

Then, as quickly as the rage appeared, it was gone. And I was left crying, my body shaking with the force of the sobs, in front of Jughead, whose facial expression had remained constant throughout my episode.

I expected him to yell at me. Combat my abuse with words of hurt or kindness or anger. I expected him to turn on his heel and follow my instructions.

All he did was pull me in roughly and wrap his arms tightly around me.

So I buried my face into his chest, my nails probably digging into his skin. If it caused him any pain, he didn't do anything about it. He just held me.

"I'm sorry, Juggie," I sob into him. "I'm so sorry."

He raises one hand and rests it in my hair. "I'm here. I'm here."

And he was. An hour or two may have passed before I finally stopped sobbing, and Jughead was there the entire time.

I knew this conversation wasn't over, and I was already mentally preparing myself for what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Betty's POV

The next morning was cloudy. It was as though the weather was mimicking my emotions. Apparently, Veronica dropped off my new shaving creams and wax strips while I was still 'asleep'. Jughead had left right after my mom came home.

Thanks to Jughead, I didn't have as big a cleanup job as I had anticipated.

Now, my mother was just about to leave for work, but not before sticking her head into my room to say goodbye,

"I'm off, Betty," she said.

"Okay, mom," I said with a small smile.

"Listen," she started, pushing the door open a little farther. "I need you to get dressed and ready. Jughead will be here soon."

"Jughead?" I repeat, incredulous.

She nods curtly. "He doesn't think you should be alone. And I agree."

"Are you so concerned about my mental health that you're allowing Jughead to be alone with me in your house?" I ask, feigning laughter but also seriously questioning that fact.

"I just think you need support." She cocks her head to the side and smiles. "He'll be here shortly. Have a good day, honey." She turns to leave, but stops and turns her head back to me. "But not _too_ much of a good day," she warns.

At the sound of her car roaring to life two minutes later, I knew she was gone. I sighed in relief and pulled the covers over my head.

Things had been left off in a hazy place with Jughead. He had stayed to comfort me without words, just holding me tightly until my mother made an appearance. We didn't have the chance to settle any of the mutual issues, which made me slightly nervous to see him again.

I decided I'd try going back to sleep, but that was made impossible when I heard the familiar clogging of boots mounting the stairs.

I felt pressure on the bed beside me, but didn't remove the covers.

"I know you're up, Betts," he said. I don't move, unwilling to face him. "Look, I'm not here to excessively hound you with deep and probing questions, alright?"

When again I say nothing, the covers are gently pulled out of my grasp and away from my face. I'm not ready to give in yet, so keep my eyes closed.

"Betty, come on," he says. I can almost hear the smile in his voice. "Let me see those eyes." I stay as still as I can. "Those beautiful, magnificent blue eyes with the specks of grey near the iris… That capture my heart with every single longing gaze… That keep me rooted to the earth… That-"

At that, I was unable to contain the smile that spread across my face.

"Ah, so she wakes," he cooed.

I open my eyes slowly and they're met with his adorable, smiling face. If I didn't know any better, I may have convinced myself that I had dreamt the entire attack up just before I woke.

"May I have a good morning kiss now that you've abandoned your feeble attempt at hiding from me?" he smirks.

I shake my head slowly and pull myself into a sitting position. "I have morning breath."

"That's not what I asked."

He leaned in slowly for a quick peck before he stood up and raised his arms above his head, feigning a stretch.

"Well," he started. "I don't know about you, but after a good night's sleep I wake up famished."

I sigh. "If only I'd had a good night's sleep."

He chuckles. "Nothing a good, hearty breakfast won't fix." He holds out his hand.

I take it and let him lift me into a standing position. "The answer to everything is food, when it comes to you, isn't it?" I laugh.

"I suppose, at least in that respect, I'm not as complicated as I appear to be."

He leads me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I overtake him and prance into the kitchen ahead of him, opening the fridge to stare at it's contents.

"What are you in the mood for?" I ask, turning to face him.

He leans against the island. "I'll have the same as you… just double the amount, probably."

I look down. "I'm actually not that hungry…"

I hear him scoff. "We are very different people, Miss Cooper."

"In some ways…" I close the gap between us and rest a hand on his cheek. "What can I make for you?"

"You're seriously not going to eat?" he asks.

I nod. "I'm just… I don't know… not in the mood…"

After a moment, he places his own hand on my shoulder. "Tough." Then, he makes his way to the fridge. "You're eating something."

I sigh. Why did everything have to be difficult with him?

"No, thanks," I say curtly.

He pulls out two eggs. "Eggs it is."

I decide to just let it go and watch as he switches the stove on a pours a drop of oil into the pan that was sitting on the counter.

I watch in awe at how he moved. He was stealthy and efficient, moving with confidence. I couldn't help but walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"I could wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life," he starts, "and I'd die a happy man."

I smile into his back and an eerie silence follows. I know what's coming next.

"At some point," he muses, "we're going to have to talk about what happened."

I nod against his skin. He turns the dial, switching the stove off and turns to take my hand. He leads me to the living room and we both sit on the sofa, half facing each other. My mind is already spinning.

"Betty," he whispers. "You have to talk about this at some point… Wouldn't you rather it be with me?"

I look deep into his crystal eyes and find myself nodding without unconsciously intending to do so.

"That's good," he whispers encouragingly.

"I don't know if I can," I say.

I didn't want to remember what happened. I didn't even know how well I'd be able to verbalize it.

"You don't have to tell me absolutely everything," he assures me. "And if you feel uncomfortable, you can stop."

My hands begin to vibrate and he quickly clasps them together with his own.

"Okay," I finally said. "I don't know how…"

"Start at the beginning," he encourages. "We'll take it from there."

I nod sharply. "I was walking home… I'm not sure how long I'd been walking…" I stare at his face as I talk, noticing each time his eyes harden and his very slight nods of encouragement. "Someone came up behind me… and put a gun to my back."

His face stiffens. "Go on."

"He made me walk-"

"Who's _he_?" he suddenly snaps. I shrug in response. "Betty, please. You'll never have to speak about this again after today, I promise."

I purse my lips and nod again, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Tallboy," I whisper in a choked breath.

I carefully analyze his reaction. His entire expression seemed to freeze in place and his jaw clenched cautiously as he tried desperately to compose himself. Suddenly, I become worried about _his_ sanity.

"I'm… fine," he gripes through gritted teeth in the most strained voice I've ever heard. "Go on."

This is where it gets foggy for me. I try to keep the clutter of thoughts at bay, but they very soon become entangled and I try my best to keep them together. Of course, I fail miserably.

"She came up to me with a knife," I start, unknowingly just spewing the first details that occur to me. "I didn't know what to do. I should have screamed, but I couldn't."

"That's not your fault," he interjects. "Do not try to put any of this blame on yourself."

I nod. "I felt her… _cut_ through my skin. Oh, my God." I can't contain the tears after that. Jughead, who had been waiting patiently for me to gather my thoughts, suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

"Shhh," he whispers into my ear. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything more."

I shake my head violently and push him away. "I need to get this out, Jug!"

He stares deeply into my eyes and offers one very slow nod for me to continue.

"I'm here," he says. "I'm listening."

I sniff. "There was a lot of blood," I say. "Then, she left. And I was alone with…"

I look up at his face. That jaw was clenching one again.

"What happened next, Betty," he asks more forcefully.

I shake my head. "He started hitting me. He punched me until I was on the floor… Then he started kicking me. He pulled a knife out…" I stop to take a breath. I couldn't look him in the eye. "He got on top of me and…"

I put my head in my hands, hoping they'd muffle out my sobs. Jughead never was someone easily fooled.

Gently, he pulled me back into his arms, placing a hand on my hair as he strokes my back and holds me securely against his body.

"Shhh," he hushes again. "I'm here, Betty. You don't have to say it."

I can feel his jaw clenching and the tension in his arms as I cry onto his shoulder.

"I promise you, Betty," he whispers. "I'm going to do something about this."

"All I want you to do is be here, Jug," I whisper back.

"I'm here," he says softly. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I was so… worried," I admit.

"About what, Betty?" he asks.

I sigh, trying to control my tears. "I thought you wouldn't… _want_ me, now that…" I trail off, remembering Penny's heartbreaking words.

He suddenly stiffens. As he pushed me back gently I feared the worst. Had he suddenly come to that realization? Had I now opened his eyes to this awful truth?

His brow furrowed. "Did Penny tell you that?" he snaps harshly.

I can only nod vigorously as I wait for his judgment. Only, it never comes. His eyes soften tremendously and I watch with baited breath and he reaches up and slowly slides his beanie off his head, chucking it to the floor beside us and taking both of my hands.

"If you remember nothing else, I need you to remember this," he says, staring deeply into my water logged eyes. "I am not going anywhere, Betty Cooper. I'm here to stay, until you force me out of your house with a gun to my head. Even then, I would fight to stay." He releases my hands to cup my face. "I don't want you to ever feel differently. I love you, and I'm _not_ going anywhere, Betty." He pulls me in a little closer. "Please," he whispers. "Please, believe these words as I speak them. No truer words have ever been spoken. I love you."

I nod and attempt a small smile. He isn't fooled. But, instead of arguing, he only closes the gaps between our lips. He meant for the kiss to be lightly, only a peck. I deepened the kiss before he could pull away, placing both hands on his face and holding him in place.

I let my tongue trace his bottom lip. At this, he forces himself out of my grip. I try not to think too hard about why that may be.

Then, his phone rings.

"It's my dad," he says, standing up.

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a raspy voice.

He nods once. "I'm just waiting to hear about…" He stops himself short, but I already know what he meant. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

As he strode into the kitchen, I leaned forward on my knees. Jughead's reassurances sounded true enough… but deep down, I knew this was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

Jughead's POV

It was extremely difficult to pull away from Betty, but I didn't want her to start something she may regret. Looking into her eyes… she looked as though she's break any minute and I didn't want to be the one holding the hammer if she finally cracked.

Thankfully, my father called before I had to awkwardly explain my position.

"Dad?" I whisper, leaning against the island table. "What's up?"

"We're on her trail, Jug," he says gruffly. "We've got Sweetpea tracing her steps, asking around…."

"What about Tallboy?" I ask.

I can almost hear his wince. "I guess she spoke up, huh." I don't answer. "Well, wherever Penny is, I'll bet he's there with her. We'll find 'em, Jug."

"Make sure you tell me when you do," I remind him.

"We'll talk when you get home."

That's all he says before the line goes dead and not a second later, the voice of an angel sounded from behind my back.

"Everything okay, Juggie?" Betty asked, hesitantly stepping into the kitchen.

I lick my lips. "Yeah. He just wanted to ask what time I'll be home." The lie exited my lips too easily, and I regretted it instantly. I never wanted to lie to her; especially not now. But the truth would do too much damage. "So, what did you want to do today?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well," she sighs, taking a step towards me. "I still need to shower…" she trails off.

I nod slightly. "Alright. I'll wait down here…" Then, I remember the last time she locked herself in the bathroom. "Actually, I'll wait in your bedroom."

She traces my arm with her finger and raises a brow. "Or… you could join me…"

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Betty, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

I wanted to. Of course I did. Just the thought of Betty in the shower increased the flow of blood in my body, but I couldn't do that to her.

"Why not?" she asks softly. I open my eyes and can see the hurt evident in her eyes.

I can't help myself when my arms wrap around her, my instinctive reflex to her pain.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to make things any worse right now."

"You won't," she insists, pulling back. "Don't do this, Jug."

I purse my lips. "Do what?"

"You know what," she says, gently pushing my chest. "Don't treat me like broken glass! I don't want that. I want things to be… normal…"

I stare deeply into her eyes. I didn't know what to do, what move would make things better and what might make things much worse. It was an extremely thin line and I wanted to tread it as carefully as possible.

"I just think…" I start, trying to find the right words. "I think we need to take things slow…"

She removes her hand from my chest and takes a step back.

"I see," she says curtly.

We stood there, two steps away from one another and both avoiding each other's eyes. It felt awkward and unnecessary, but before I could make things right, she suddenly looked up.

"Maybe you should just leave," she suggest firmly.

I clench my jaw reflexively. "I'm not going to do that, Betty," I tell her.

She starts backing away from me. "Fine. Just stay out of my way, then."

With that, she disappeared out of the kitchen and I heard her angry steps as she mounted the stairs. Then, the bathroom door slammed shut. I knew it wouldn't be locked.

I told Alice that I freaked out when Betty didn't answer me in the bathroom and what happened to the door. I said that Betty had earphones in and just couldn't hear me, but the fear was still there, made worse by my confession. She immediately removed the lock from the bathroom.

I paced the kitchen, wondering what to do next. Clearly, Betty was upset with me. I would be too. But really, what am I meant to do in this situation? It's an impossible conundrum that was driving me insane. I wanted to pretend everything was normal, but I knew deep-down that may backfire.

Then, I remembered what she said a few minutes earlier. Her fear that I may not want her anymore, after what happened to her. Was her freak-out due to that? Was that honestly what she was beginning to believe? Is that really how she felt? If so, turning her away may have been a grave error on my part.

After a few moments of deliberation, I heard the rush of water from the shower. I had to go up there. I couldn't let Betty believe what was said to her. I couldn't prove it to be true by shunning her out.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and pushed the bathroom door open. She probably wasn't aware of my presence, yet. The steam clouded everything in the room and the spray of water, combined with her gentle humming, tuned out my slow footsteps. She sounded so beautiful…

I had already made up my mind. I kicked off my boots and pulled of each sock as quickly as I could. Slowly and as quietly as I could, I slipped off my jacket, then shirt and vest. Before I could give myself time to rethink it, I slid out of my jeans, kicking them to the side. Then, the dark blue boxer shorts were at my ankles. Those two, were discarded to the corner of the room.

Saying a silent prayer that I would be welcomed, I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in behind her.

I absorbed what I saw with an awed gaze. Her back was to me, but even that was perfect. The water droplets slid off her skin just as beautifully as her wet hair cascaded past her shoulder blades.

"What changed you mind?" she whispered.

I sighed and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Well," I start with a sigh. "I need you to know that nothing has to change…"

She turned around at that moment, eyes red from the tears she must have shed at her own self-doubt. I did the only thing I knew to do; I pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

She placed both hands on my cheeks as she deepens it with a soft moan. That moan was music to my ears. I used it as my only encouragement as I turned her slightly, pinning her to the wall beside us with my body, feeling every part of her that I could reach.

"I want you, Jug," she whispered into my ear as I moved my lips down to her neck. "Please."

I complied. My gentle strokes became full-on attacks as I let go of my worry and decided to trust her fully. Trust that she'd be okay. Trust that we'd be okay.

She pulled me in closer as I let my fingers trace her skin as they travelled down her body. I felt the need in her. The way her hips bucked against my hand and her soft sighs into my ear. I knew, for that moment, we would be perfectly fine.

Betty's POV

I laid in bed that night, still wrapped up in thoughts of Jughead. I was relieved, beyond relieved. I was ecstatic. I wanted us to return to normal. He made sure I at least felt that, for just a few hours.

Wrapped in his arms, feeling his touch… it helped me forget everything. I knew it couldn't last forever, though. Jughead left as soon as my mother came home, ignoring her offer to stay for dinner.

Now, while everyone was sound asleep, I could only lay in my bed and wait for the night to be over.

Then, I heard a noise downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead's POV

As soon as I walked into the trailer I knew I wasn't there alone. My father was sitting at the table with a Serpent that I didn't recognize. The only thing tagging him as one of us was the leather jacket. He was about the same age as my father, looking gruff and out of form with a long beard and messy brown hair. The creases in his face showed me that he's definitely been through some shit in his life.

"Jug," my father said as I closed the door. "Clayton was just telling me that Penny's trail ended near Greendale."

"What's that mean?" I asked as I approached them.

"What that means," Clayton said, turning in his chair to face me. "Is that it's likely she's long gone. Probably won't come back."

I shake my head. "I don't care about that."

"Think about it, son," FP sighs, "If she's gone, that's good news. You don't need to chase her down-"

"I still want to," I interrupt, raising my hands in frustration. "I will track her into Greendale if I have to!" Just then, my phone rings, interrupting the heated argument. "I'll be right back."

I walk the extremely short distance to the living room and don't even bother to check who's calling before I answer, buying myself some time to think of a good reason to keep tracking Penny.

"Hello?" I say more harshly than I intended.

"Jug?" Betty's voice is a mere whisper and the word was shaky.

"Betty?" I say, lowering my voice. "What's wrong?"

Of course, something must be wrong for her to call me so soon. I had just left her house not one hour ago.

"Someone's here," she whispers in a broken voice. It sounded as though she was fighting tears.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feeling my heart accelerate as I sit down on the sofa. I can feel the inquisitive eyes of my father and his friend on me.

"I can hear someone downstairs…"

By the way she was acting; I knew she didn't mean a family member. My heart beat against my chest as I realized what was happening. I immediately focused on Betty's safety.

"Listen to me," I say softly. "I need you to get in the closet."

"Wha-"

"Get in the closet, Betty." I say as I stand up. "I'm gonna be right there, okay. But I need you to do that for me. Please."

I waited patiently and heard the slight rustling of sheets and her gentle footsteps before I heard the click of the closet being closed.

"What do I do, Jug?" she whispered desperately.

"Just keep the phone on, face down on the floor so there's no glare." I'm thinking quick on my feet at this point. "Scream if they find you. I'm on my way."

"My mom, Jug," she whispers.

"Do not leave the closet," I warn. "I'm gonna keep my phone on. I'll see you soon."

I shove the phone into my pocket and storm to the door.

"Jughead," FP calls before I could exit the trailer. "You mind explaining to me what's going on?"

I turn hesitantly. "Someone broke into Betty's house." I look pointedly at Clayton. "Seems Greendale isn't as far away as we thought, huh."

"What exactly are you going to do?" he asked.

"Me?" I say back sarcastically. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to save my girlfriend." I turn, but pause with my hand on the door. "You might want to consider that. Alice is fast asleep in that deathtrap right now."

That's all I say before slamming the door shut behind me. Before hopping onto the bike I lift my phone. The line is still connected and she hasn't made a sound. She's fine… for now.

On that note, I revved the bike to life and sped away from the trailer.

Betty's POV

Once I was in the closet, I did as I was instructed. I placed the phone face down on the floor and huddled to the corner in-between my clothes and shoes.

The footsteps were becoming louder as they trudged up the stairs. By the gruff and heavy steps, I knew it was a man. I wasn't sure what to do, so again I just dis as I was told. I say there with my eyes shut, holding my breath.

That is, until the footsteps became unbearably loud. I opened my eyes again and wished I hadn't. I saw jean-clad legs and brown boots at my door, just standing… observing.

Then, he took a step forward. I felt a fear-induced hiccup build in my chest. I placed both hands tightly over my mouth to prevent it from escaping.

He was clearly looking for something… or someone.

He walked across my room to the window, where he must have seen that it was locked from the inside. Then, he did the last thing I expect; he bent down and lifted my bed-sheets, peering under it. Could this person be looking for me?

I wanted to move forward and peer through the gaps in my closet door. I wanted to see his face. But my tense muscles and intense fear overrode all else and kept me rooted to the spot.

Finally, he exited the room. But, instead of turning back the way he came, he started walking towards my parent's bedroom.

At this, it seemed my muscles loosened. As carefully as I could, I leaned forward and pushed the closet door open, cringing when it creaked ever so softly. I pulled myself to my feet and took a hesitant step forward.

My fear told me to stay put, but my will to protect my sleeping mother was stronger. However, the self-preservation was still there, although it was masked by panic and urgency.

I should have grabbed something to defend myself with. Should have lifted the lamp off my bedside table or even a clothing hanger from my closet. Instead, I kept taking the tiniest of steps, empty-handed and with a tingling in my spine.

Once I reached the hallway, I had an internal debate. I was already fully out of room. I could either continue down the hall to check on my mother, or run in the opposite direction and escape the house. The second option was much smarter than the first, but the guilt of that decision would surely kill me before this man got the chance.

Then, the decision was made for me. I saw one brown boot at the threshold of my mother's bedroom door, and bulleted in the opposite direction. Something inside me told me I wouldn't make it all the way downstairs, so I took a sharp turn into the bathroom. It was a last minute decision, but I rolled with it.

I closed the door slowly and grabbed the old shower rod, an old steel pole, from the floor near the sink, placing it under the handle and standing it up at an angle, making it impossible to open the door from the outside. It was an old trick I learned in middle school while Polly was on 'no locks' punishments.

I backed away and retreated into the shower, where I settled onto the floor. My heart was pounding and the adrenaline threatened to suffocate me.

Then, I remembered that in my haste I'd left my phone in the closet. How would I get help? I tried to calm myself. Jughead was on his way…

Then, my heart sped up impossibly fast when I realized that Jughead _was_ on his way. Was I leading him into a death trap? Why hadn't I thought this through? Why hadn't I called the police?

As I mulled on this, watching my hot tears hit the floor, I heard the handle on the door being turned. My irrational fear of death was there, despite having locked the door. The shaking of the handle became louder, more rushed. Whoever it was, knew I was in here. Knew _someone_ had come in here and locked the door.

I panicked and the sobs escaped my lips. I knew it was too late to pretend. It was obvious that I was here.

"Who are you?" I called through the tears.

I hugged my knees to my chest as the man started shaking the handle more desperately.

"What do you want?" I called again, my voice cut off by a painful sob.

Then… nothing. I didn't hear anything more. Not banging, or jerking or footsteps.

That worried me.

I'm not sure how long I sat there. It could have been anywhere between five minutes or an hour. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Betty?" I heard Jughead say.

My head snapped up. I was still frozen in place, unable to feel the relief I should have felt.

Then, I heard a loud bang against the door as his body collided against it, effectively pushing the pole to the side and opening the door. I'm not sure what it was he saw in my face, but he didn't take it well.

"Shit!" he spat out, racing to my side. He knelt down in front of me and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

I could only manage to shake my head.

"What is going on here?" I heard my mother's groggy voice before I saw her standing at the threshold of the bathroom. Then she saw my face. "Betty," she whispered, stepping forward. "What's going on?"

Realizing I was still incapable of speech, Jughead stood up and turned to face her.

"Betty called me, Mrs Cooper," he said slowly. "Someone… someone was in your house."

The look of shock on her face as the words left his mouth indicated that she hadn't been disturbed by the mystery man.

That was good. It meant he want trying to hurt her. I was both relieved and jolted by this realization. If he hadn't meant to hurt _her_ …

Jughead realized it the same time I did and instinctively moved to kneel down again.

"Betty," he whispered, peering into my eyes. "Did you see who it was?"

Before I could attempt to open my mouth, I heard footsteps on the stairs again. My heart stopped for a moment before my mother spoke.

"Ah, FP," she griped. "You've come to our rescue, I see. Well, once again, the Cooper women are at the wrong end of a knife."

"Always good to see you,Alice," FP's familiar voice flooded into the bathroom. Then, more quietly, "I'm glad you're okay." I see him step into the bathroom and walk up to his son. "Both of you."

I still hadn't said a word and I now had three pairs of intense eyes focused on my face. I felt my lips quiver, then I felt Jughead's strong arms envelop me.

"We're gonna figure this out, Betty, I promise," he whispered into my ear. "I'm here. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

His words fell on deaf ears because, at that moment, my mind was somewhere else entirely. Lost in space and time as I digested what had just happened. I knew I'd never be okay again.


	11. Chapter 11

Betty's POV

When I eventually calmed down, Jughead gently led me downstairs into the living room where my mother and FP were waiting in silence. I immediately felt ashamed at how I had acted.

"Mom," I start, still standing next to Jughead. His arm around my waist kept me rooted to the earth as I spoke. "I'm sorry…"

"It's done now, Betty," she said curtly. "I'm only glad that you're okay…" Her eyes lifted to Jughead. "And that you have someone who is so… ready to come protect you."

She turned her head to FP and her eyes lingered on his sullen face for a moment longer than it should have as her words still hung heavy in the air.

"On that note," FP finally said, "Alice and I have had a little chat." He paused to look back at her, waiting for her small and hesitant nod of approval. "We think it's best if Betty doesn't stay here while this… drama is still going on."

He looked pointedly at his son who seemed to be drinking in his words like water, trying to absorb them as he said them. I was the one who spoke next.

"What do you mean?"

My mother looked down. "I think you need to leave this house, Betty. Until we figure all of this out."

I'm already shaking my head. "I can't just leave you here alone! Whoever that was, he knew where I lived! Where _you_ live!"

FP stands up. "Your mom won't be here alone."

I look back and forth between their two faces, trying to gain understanding.

"Is dad coming home?" I ask, turning to face my mother who looked grief-stricken, leaning on her elbows and refusing to look up at me.

"I'm gonna stay here, Betty," FP says slowly. "In your bedroom. If that's okay." I look up at him and he takes a step towards me. "I'll take care of your mom."

I let out a huff of air. "So… where am I going to go? Some secret hiding place?"

"She's coming home with me," Jughead finally says, nodding slowly in understanding. "Right?"

My mom's eyes flutter up and I can already see that she's not too fond of the idea.

"What must be done," she mutters after a moment.

I bite my lip nervously. "What if he find me there, Mr Jones?" I ask softly. "I don't want to bring this down on you and Jughead…"

He shakes his head. "That's Serpent territory," he reminds me. "Even if they know you're there, they wouldn't risk it. And if they do… well, they'd be receiving one hell of a welcome party."

I squeeze my eyes shut. Sensing my doubt, FP closes the gap between us and places a firm hand on my shoulder in the way that only a father can.

"We take care of our own," he says softly. Then turns back to my mom. "You and your mom… you're family. Once a Serpent-"

My mother doesn't let him finish that sentence before storming out of her seat and back upstairs to her bedroom. I shudder to think what might be going through her mind.

I lick my lips and turn to Jughead. "I guess I'll… go pack…"

I was still unsure of how solid this plan was. FP turned back to face me.

"No, not tonight," he says. "You can come fetch your things in the daylight." He goes back to sitting on the sofa and looks up at me. "Don't worry about your mom. She knows this is the best way… to keep you safe. She knows that."

I nod slowly and turn to Jughead, who seemed to be waiting for some sort of order or reassurance from his father.

"Get Betty to the trailer, Jug," he says gruffly. "We'll figure out the rest in the morning." When Jughead still doesn't budge, FP lifts his head fully to face him. "Now, boy!"

Jughead blinks a few times before pushing me gently in the direction of the door.

Once we're outside, the cool chill of the night rocks through my body. All I'm wearing is a flannel pajama pants and tank top. Jughead, sensing my discomfort, shrugged out of his leather jacket and held it up. I smiled slightly as I pushed my arms through it. It was too big for my small frame, but this worked to my advantage as the heat engulfed me.

"You okay to ride?" Jughead asked, walking towards his bike. "I can go back and fetch my dad's car?"

I shake my head. "No," I whisper. "I'll be fine."

He slowly mounts the bike and leans back, waiting for me to follow. I hopped on with as much ease as I could muster, but it didn't fool him. I could see his cheek angled upwards as I wrapped my arms around him, clinging to him for dear life.

"I didn't bring my helmet," he says apologetically. "So, please, hold on tight. Use nails. Draw blood, I don't care. As long as you're sure you've got a good grip."

I smile at his teasing. "I'll be fine, Jug."

"I wish I could believe that," he whispered.

I was unsure of whether he intended for me to hear that or not, but either way it didn't matter.

We were already speeding down the road. I kept my eyes wired shut the entire way and only allowed them to open when the bike came to a complete stop.

Jughead stood the bike up and easily hopped off. Then, he offered his hand to help me down. I ignored it and let myself slide to the side until I felt my foot on the ground, then swung over the other leg, holding the bike for balance.

Jughead only purses his lips and walks towards the front door of the trailer. He opens it in one swift move and steps aside until I step inside. It was very warm, so I shrugged myself out of the jacket and held it over my arm.

"I'll take that," he says, holding out his arm.

As I place it in his hand my fingertips grace his palm.

"Jug," I say, "you're freezing!"

He shrugs and turns to hang the jacket up on the rack near the door. Then, he turns to face and takes both of my hands in his, drawing them up to his chest.

"Betty, are you okay?"

I close my eyes. "I'm… not sure, Jug. Honestly, I don't even know anymore."

He lifts my hands to his face and using his fingers, gently exposes my palms. They had been made a bloody mess during the house-invasion scenario. I hadn't even realized how bad it was until I saw the dried drops deep crimson on the edge of my palm.

He placed a kiss on each palm before using them to lead me into the kitchen. I stood beside him when he let my hands go and I watched him open the two taps and keep his hand under the water until it reached what he deemed to be an appropriate temperature.

Then, he took my hands once again and pulled them towards the water. I felt relief as it's warmth covered my icy hands, washing away the crusted blood with the aid of Jughead's patient fingers.

Once they were clean, Jug put the water off and turned to face me. Through the silence, I realized how my head was pounding. I gazed up at Jughead through my lashes. His face was a mask of concern and love.

I couldn't help the few tears that managed to slip out and he immediately lifted his hands to my cheeks, wiping them away with his thumbs.

"What's happening, Jug?" I ask in a whisper, pressing my face into his chest.

His arms tighten around me like shields. "We're going to figure this out, Betty," he whispers. "I'm right here, Betts. I'm right here."

After a moment of silence, I finally pull away. Jughead needed to sleep at some point. I couldn't be the cause of his sleep deprivation among other things. He seemed to be on the same track.

"Let's go to bed," he suggests. He takes a step forward before pausing suddenly and turning back to me. "I'm sorry. Do you wanna share the bed or…" He lifts his arms and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I could crash on the couch…"

I smile. "After everything we've been through, you still feel the need to ask?"

I start walking to the bedroom and he follows me silently. I'm already dressed for bed, so I climb onto it and watch as he kicks off his boots and slides his jeans down, kicking them to the side before climbing up and pulling me into his chest.

"Jug?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" I continue. "Me being here?"

He places a solid arm over my shoulder and sighs. "Are you doubting my ability to protect you, Betty?" he asks jokingly.

I smile into his chest. "Not at all. I mean… I just don't want you to get hurt…"

He takes a deep breath. "I'm the last thing you should be worried about." He puts his lips to my hair. "I can take care of myself. And you." Then, he pulls away to lean over and switch the lamp off. "Try and get some sleep, Betty."

At that, he pulled me against himself as he settled into the bed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. In no time, I heard just the slightest snore emanating from his chest.

I wished I could resign from reality that easily, but I knew I would be getting no sleep tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Betty's POV

For the life of me, I could not get to sleep. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable; I felt so at ease with Jughead fast asleep beside me, only having stirred once about two hours ago to turn over on his side. My body was immensely tired but my mind just wouldn't stop racing.

I could feel my anxiety rising every minute, and somewhere in between the haze and terror, I heard a clanking sound coming from down the hall.

For a brief moment, I was sure I had imagined it. Then, I heard it again. I immediately shot up in the bed and peered at the small analogue clock on the bedside table. The neon green flashed 3:12am. My face scrunched up. Would FP be here?

I heard it again, slightly louder. It sounded as though it was coming from the kitchen. I looked over at Jughead, who was sleeping like the dead. What if that same mystery man had found me? My eyes widened. What if Jughead becomes just another fatality in this?

My legs began shaking as I slowly dismounted the bed. My anxiety levels rose as I slowly escaped the bedroom, careful not to make a sound. If this _was_ the same guy, I didn't want Jug to be anywhere near him.

I made my way through the hall, but when I heard another banging noise, I froze in place. Pressing my body against the wall, I tried to hear more, gather more details. I heard slight tapping and after a few moments, they grew more distant.

Hesitantly and filled with fear, I forced my feet to keep moving. I turned the corner into the kitchen with the whip of my shaking body. Nothing. After a few seconds, during which my heart desperately attempted to calm itself out of it's frenzy, I let out a deep sigh.

Was I letting my thoughts run away from me? I needed to get a grip. Shaking my head, slightly amused by my imagination's ability to create my own demise, I made my way to the sink. I turned the cold tap open and splashed my face with the water. It sent a chill down my body and definitely woke me up. The entire trailer was still in darkness with only the dim light from outside enabling me to make out my way and vague shapes and, after a few moment, I decided that I was actually quite laughable.

That is, until I heard another tap.

I didn't have time to recover before my body yo-yo'd back to full-blown panic. Instinctively, I grabbed one of the two knives from the rack next to the sink and turned around sharply, expecting to come face to face with a killer. Nothing again. Was I truly losing my mind?

I had to be certain. I crossed the room in a hurry and flipped the light on. The kitchen was as vacant in the light as it appeared in the dark. This time, however, my heart didn't slow. I turned around once again to face the sink.

Then, I heard a sharp clank from behind me. Turning my heqad so fast that I got whiplash, I raised the knife.

But, I was caught off guard when I was met with four legs, instead of two. My heart dropped.

Hotdog nudged his empty food bowl once more, causing another small clank to fill the air. And I realized I still had the knife fully extended on Jughead's temporary pet.

"Jesus," I exclaimed in a sigh, lowering my weapon. "You scared me half to death, you mangy mutt," I laughed nervously.

I placed the knife carefully on the counter and crossed the room to where Hot dog stood, staring longingly at the empty dish. I dropped to my knees and gave him a gentle rub on the head, which he seemed to appreciate.

"You're just like your owner," I say with a small smile. "Always hungry." I gazed around the kitchen. "I don't know where they keep your food…" I trail off, rising to my feet.

I walk back to where I stood and lean down slightly, pulling the cabinets open. No dog food.

As I pushed them shut, preparing to move on to the next ones, the sight of the knife laying on the counter caught my eye. The familiar glint looked more welcoming, now that it wouldn't be a weapon against someone.

I bit my lip. I needed some form of release. Maybe it would give me some clarity; enough relaxation to get me to sleep through the night… or at least prevent me from almost murdering a dog. Clearly, I was in bad shape. I needed _something_.

After I got through with my weak justifications in my mind, I picked it up. It felt heavy in my hands, as though what it represented, what I was going to use it for, weighed me down much more than the actual material.

I nervously put it to my arm. Taking one last, deep breath, I pressed down slightly and drew it against my skin. Relief immediately flooded through my body as the pain shot from the graze. A delicate drop of blood emerged from one corner of the shallow cut and I watched as it trailed the circumference of my forearm.

I immediately lost all inhibitions.

I'm not sure how long I stood there, slicing the already marred skin of my arm open. I'm not sure how many times the knife cut through me… how much blood was now seeping down my arm and dripping slightly to the tiled floor… how deep the cuts were becoming as time passed… or the gruff voice of Jughead coming from the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" I heard from behind me.

I gasped in shock and my body turned immediately, my arms tucked safely behind my body and the knife still gripped in my right hand.

"Jug," I exclaim, coming down from my high. "Are you okay?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he said with a yawn. Then he easily leaned against the doorway.

I briefly wondered whether or not he had happened to see what I had been doing… what I was hiding. Then, the sleepy and relaxed look in his eyes told me he didn't. I resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

"When I woke up," he continued, still leaning against the frame, "you weren't next to me. I panicked."

I look down. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you…"

"I thought you might have gone into the bathroom," he says. "But I went there first, to check, and it was empty. That's when I saw the kitchen light on." He folds his arms against his chest. "So, what _are_ you doing in here?"

I couldn't tell him everything; it would crush him. I decided a half-truth technically wasn't a lie and that it would save the both of us a lot of grief.

"I thought I heard a noise," I admit sheepishly. "So I came out here… to investigate." I smile. "Turns out Hotdog was just hungry."

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Yeah, he's a lot like me." His face becomes sullen once again. "But you heard a noise… and came out here alone? No way of defending yourself…"

I sighed. "It wasn't the best idea, I admit…" I bite my lips. "I didn't want to wake you."

"That's what I'm here for," he says, his voice rising. "Betty, you can't just do this. I brought you here to protect you! What if it had been the guy who broke into your house, instead of Hotdog, the furry fiend? What would you have done?"

I looked down. "You're right, of course you are. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I looked up slightly and saw his lips purse. Finally, he came to a decision.

"It's late," he said slowly, pulling his body away from the doorframe. "We can talk about it in the morning." He holds a hand out. "Let's go to bed."

My body freezes, my muscles tensing. _Shit_.

"Actually," I say, trying to control the shaking in my voice. "I haven't fed Hotdog yet." I use my eyes to gesture to the empty food dish on the floor, keeping my arms locked behind my back.

He smirks unknowingly. "He can wait until morning," he said.

I shake my head. "I'd feel bad. I'll catch up with you in a second."

That's when a knowing glint entered his eyes. They instantly hardened, any remnants of sleep or relaxation long gone. He takes one long stride forward.

"There's something you're not telling me."

It was a statement, not a question. His eyes moved down my body slowly, taking it all in, trying to understand… as they trailed back up, they halted and froze on my stiff arms.

"Show me your arms, Betty," he said in a whisper. I started to shake my head but he closed the gap between us, using a solid grip to force my left arm forward. Instantly, I saw his expression change. "Betty…" he trailed off.

"Jug," I whisper, tears pricking my eyes. "I can explain."

I'm not even finished speaking when he drops my arm and crosses room back to the doorframe. He turns so his back is facing me.

"Jug?" I ask, setting the knife down on the counter behind me. He still hasn't said anything. "Jug," I whimper, too afraid to approach him. "Say something…" Nothing. "Please?" I try.

"What do you want me to say, Betty?" he asks suddenly. I can hear the tears in his rough voice and fight the urge to run up to him and comfort him.

My lip quivers. "I don't care," I admit, the tears now running down my cheeks. "Yell at me… fight me… curse me out… anything! Don't… don't do _this_."

I'm gesturing to his still frame even though he can't see it.

"I've already tried that, Betty," he whispers. "It didn't work. Maybe you can tell me exactly what I can say…" A loud sniff cuts him off and I squeeze my eyes shut, realizing the pain he's in.

"This is why," I start, "I couldn't tell you… I didn't want you to be in pain…"

Suddenly, his body whirls around. Now that he's facing me, I risk a look at his face. I shouldn't have.

His eyes were already bloodshot, the trails of dried and wet tears alike staining his cheeks.

"This needs to stop, Betty!" he says in the most formal and orderly voice I've ever heard. "Stop trying to protect me from yourself! This… _darkness_ … You need to be honest about it! I can't _help_ you if you don't-"

"I never asked for your help with this!" I r3emind him, hearing my own voice rise as my irrational anger takes over. "I can deal with this on my own!"

"Clearly," he gripes sarcastically, gesturing to my mutilated arm. "Even if that were true," he continues, still angry and crying, "I wouldn't allow it. I'm here to help…"

"I don't need it!"

"You _need_ to start talking about your problems!" he snaps. "Instead of cutting up your arm in the hopes that it'll do anything but permanently scar you!"

My anger flares up again and I can feel myself on the edge or the cliff, about to implode on myself.

"What do you want from me?!" I moan, bringing my hands to my face in an attempt to mask my sobs.

"I want you to talk to me!" he yells. "Scream at me! Push me! Punch me, if you want! Stop hiding behind this unhealthy and self-destructive coping mechanism that will slowly destroy you!" His voice is rising with every word. "I know where this ends, Betty! I know the one place that this path leads to!" He takes a step back. "I'm willing to deal with many things, Betty Cooper, but watching you run yourself into a grave isn't one of them!"

That's it. That's all it took. All the anger that had been encased safely within my mind finally found release. I dropped my arms and looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"You want me to talk?!" I yell back. "I'll talk. I'm _sick_ of being 'perfect Betty Cooper'," I seethe, not recognizing the venom in my voice but unable to stop myself. "I've _always_ been 'the perfect daughter', 'the perfect student', with this _perfect_ fucking life! And guess what?" I laugh maniacally. "Perfect Betty Cooper made a bad decision." I remember the night I decided to walk home alone with a heavy heart. "Perfect Betty fucked up. Now… now she's not so perfect anymore! Now, she's never going to be _Perfect Betty_ again! And _nobody_ cares about that! My _mother_ cares more about her goddamn reputation! She doesn't even want my _father_ to know that I fucked up and pulled the last straw that ruined their _perfect life_." The tears are hot on my face as I pull myself forward to where Jughead stood, open mouthed and wide-eyed.

"Everyone around me is acting like nothing ever happened!" I continue, only raising my voice higher. "I don't know how to deal with any of this and I have _nobody_ to help me…"

I lost my will at that point and felt my entire body crumble in on myself. I wrapped my arms securely around my body, willing them to hold me together as my mind fell apart.

"Perfect Betty messed up," I sob into my own chest. "She messed up."

I hear Jughead take a step towards me and my head shoots up warningly. He immediately sensed that I didn't want to be touched and was internally depbating what to do.

"Betty…" he starts, his eyes immensely sorrowful. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"Everyone is sorry," I whisper. "I don't think I can handle any more 'sorry's'. I can't close my closet door with all the 'sorry's I have stored up in there." I purse my lips. "I'm sick of hearing those words."

Peering up at his grief-stricken face, I suddenly realized what I had just done. I felt naked and vulnerable.

I sniffed tried to keep my voice steady. "Maybe you should sleep on the sofa tonight," I say finally.

Then, I turn on my heels and stride quickly into the bedroom leaving Jughead standing alone in the kitchen with a bloody knife on the counter and a face full of anguish.


	13. Chapter 13

Jughead's POV

I stood in that same position for at least twenty minutes, trying to compose myself. A few more silent tears escaped before I decided that I had to do something. Betty had done exactly what I wanted her to do; she opened up to me… I just didn't expect that the truth could be so brutal. She genuinely felt alone in this.

I couldn't believe I had even allowed her to feel so alone with me right beside her. I suppose that's the worst kind of loneliness.

Sighing, I walked over to the knife. The bright red blood had died down to a crusted maroon. I ran the water over it and used the sponge to scrub the red away, watching as it disappeared down the drain before chucking the sponge into the trash.

I turned to face Hotdog, who had found a spot to settle next to his food dish.

"Any advice, pal?" I murmur, leaning back against the sink and gazing down at his still frame.

I walk up and lean down in front of him, giving his back a gentle rub.

"I messed up, bud," I tell him. "I'm not sure what to do." His body didn't move under my touch and I felt envious of the fact that he could so easily find peace. "I guess I should go in there, huh?"

I wait for a response that I knew would never come and I found myself already making my way down the hall, before I lost my nerve.

She was there, of course, sitting on the edge of the bed farthest from the door, knees up to her chest and quietly sniffing away her fury. I didn't want to be attacked again, but I couldn't let what she said just hang in the air until morning.

I slowly enter the room, my footsteps echoing throughout the trailer. She knows I'm there but make no move to acknowledge my presence, keeping her body intentionally still.

I lower myself onto the other end of the bed, gently turning my body sideways so I could look at the outline of her back, hoping her reactions would guide me.

"I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did," I start, trying my hardest to keep track of what I was saying, petrified of saying the wrong thing. "It was wrong of me. Inexcusable." I lean forward on my hand, knowing she would sense it, even without turning. "However, I'm glad you told me the truth. I know it was difficult… But I'm glad you opened up. Also," I stop to compose myself, "this… _thing_ that you're doing. It _does_ need to stop. But it's not you against the world, Betty. It's not even you against me. It's _us_ against the _problem_."

I pause, trying to decipher her lack of reaction to my words. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now, so I won't push you… I just need you to know something. I may not fully understand the full extent of what you're going through… But I _am_ here for you, despite that. Because I love you."

I let my words hang in the air for a full minute or two and a pregnant silence followed. Perhaps she wouldn't forgive me tonight and I didn't want to push her further by staying where I'm not welcome.

"That's all I came to say, I guess," I say, admitting defeat and lifting myself to my feet. I walked out of the room but paused at the doorway, giving her unmoving body one final glance. "I do love you, Betty. I'm always here if you need me."

With that, I left and, after stopping to pull a spare blanket out of the hall closet, prepared to spend a stiff night on the sofa.

Betty's POV

After Jug left the room, I didn't move for about an hour before I noticed the stiffness on my joints from being curled up for so long. I felt awful and I was too ashamed to admit it. I knew I had treated Jughead much worse than he deserved. He was hurting, too. That much I knew. Shaking my head, I made a decision. I _had_ to make this right.

I gathered up my courage before making my way to the living room, where Jughead's body was spread out lankily on the small sofa in his best attemot to get comfortable. It seemed as though he were already in deep slumber and I hated to wake him, but I knew that if I didn't say something now, it may be swept under the rug only to bubble up to the surface and cause serious problems in the future.

I sit down on the thin edge of the sofa not taken by his body and rub his arm gently.

"Juggie?" I whisper, feeling him stir slightly. "Jug?"

At that, he immediately awoke, eyes blinking rapidly and his body jerking upwards.

"Betty!" he exclaimed, shifting up to lean on his elbows. "What's wrong? Is someone-"

"No," I say, cutting him off. "Nothing's wrong." His face morphs into one of confusion. "I just… I need to talk to you."

Fully awake now, he pushes himself up further into a sitting position, freeing up couch space for me to move backwards slightly. His brow furrows as he waits in anticipation for me to continue.

"You're right," I whisper, willing myself to keep my eyes locked on his. "What I'm doing… it's wrong. I don't want to do it anymore, Jug, I really don't."

He leans forward to grab my hand in his. "We're gonna work that out, Betty. Both of us, together," he emphasizes.

I offer him a sad smile. "I also shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I was frustrated and angry… I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

He cracks a small smirk. "Oh, I'm sure, on some level, I did." He chuckles slightly and I can't help but join in. Then, his expression becomes serious once again. "I don't care about any of that, Betts. You're not alone in this. I'm glad you were honest with me. The truth is…" he inhales deeply, squeezing his eyes shut. "I was scared. I was terrified. I'm honestly just as confused and scared as you are right now. It's not the most reassuring thing to say to someone who needs you, but it's the truth. But…" he trails off, opening his eyes and letting them search mine. "That doesn't change anything. We're in this together. I'm facing it with you."

I move towards him and place a hand on his cheek. "I'm done with fighting, Jug. I don't want to fight anymore."

He smiles and leans into my hand. "Me too, Betty. No more fighting, okay? We're going to deal with this as a team, you and I. Just like we always do."

The beating of our two hearts edge me on as I lean forward on my hands and plant a kiss on his lips. The willingness of his lips had me melting into the kiss with a new urgency as I felt a heat spreading between my legs.

My place both hand on his face, pulling him closer. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly complied, parting my lips and feeling his tongue meet mine.

I moan into his mouth, my lips moving more desperately against him. His hands moved down my back, gripping me with tight fingers. Hesitantly, I pulled away from his mouth for air but they never left my body,, moving down to my neck, kissing and sucking every inch of available skin and sending shivers down my spine.

"Jug…" I gasp, flustered. I dig my fingers into his messy brown locks, pulling his face back to mine.

He all too willingly follows my lead. The pit of my stomach tingles in a familiar way when I feel his hardness through his sleep shorts pressing against my entrance.

With a rough motion, Jughead pushes me away slightly and grips the hem of my tank top, forcing it up. I lift my arms to help him he discards it on the floor, attacking my lips once again. I feel his teeth bite down on my bottom lip, drawing out a long groan from my chest.

His lips travel down my neck once again, sucking slightly every so often. My fingers remain locked in his hair as his lips travel to my chest where he plants feather like kisses trailing down to my breasts. Keeping one hand firmly on my back, he brings the other forward and uses it to palm my breast, while using his tongue to attack the other. Sucking and nibbling on my nipple as I sighed.

Needing friction, I jerked my hips forward, feeling the hardness rub against my bundle of nerves

"Shit!" he hisses.

Suddenly, I'm in the air. He had his hands on my bottom, holding me up and against his body as he strode us back to the bedroom.

He all but threw my half naked body on the bed. I watched him intently as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, climbing on top of me and meeting my lips again.

"Jug…" I breathe into him. "Please…"

"Please what, Betty?" he whispers back gruffly, bringing one hand back to my bare breast.

"Touch me," I beg, feeling my will dissipate at the sound of his voice.

He let his hand trail down my body before he got to the hem of my pajama pants. Then, the weight of his body was gone, taking the heat and closeness with it. He was standing in front of me again, using fast hands to jerk my pants and panty down fully.

He mounted the bed right next to me; keeping his body turned to that he could reach my lips. I started rubbing my thighs together longingly.

"Jug!" I snap, pulling back.

He smirked and I felt confused before feeling his finger tracing the bud between my legs. I hiss out loudly and found myself rolling my hips in time with the circular motions.

"You're so wet," he grunts.

"Don't… stop…" I moan, feeling the coil begin to tighten in my lower abdomen.

I let out a disappointed sigh when the pressure halted, then a surprised squeal when I felt him push a single digit inside me. He let his thumb find my clit, keeping slight pressure on it as he thrust into me slowly. He continued this for only a second before adding another finger.

My back arched off the bed and I clutched his bicep, digging my fingernails into it. The sensation was excruciatingly sweet. His lips found their way back to my neck as he continued his movements. The coil tightened impossibly fast. I could feel my release on the horizon. He sensed it too.

With the quick flick of his fingers, he curled them upwards just enough to hit the most intimate spot inside of me. I instantly came undone.

"Jug!" I found myself shouting, tightening my grip on his arm as my body jerked. My eyes squeezed shut as the electricity ran through me.

I rode out the high and his fingers began slowing. When I reopened my eyes, they met his own. Dark and full of lust.

"I need you, Jug," I breathed out.

I saw his jaw clench. "Fuck, Betty…"

I moved my hand down his amazingly toned body, stopping at the hem of his shorts and dipping my hand just under it. His length was pressed against the cloth. His entire body seemed to jerk forward when I wrapped my fingers around him. A growl emitted from deep within his chest.

He grabbed my arm and harshly pulled it away, lifting himself up just enough to push the unwanted fabric down his legs before he kicked the offensive item away.

He swung his arm over my body and pulled himself on top of me. I felt his tip rubbing against the apex of my thighs, ever so often rubbing against my clit. The oversensitivity of that small bundle combined with my intense arousal had me shifting my hips upwards, begging for release.

I felt his hand close around my neck, forcing me to stop my actions. He stopped rubbing himself against me and I felt him position himself at my entrance. I let out a frustrated groan when he paused.

"Jug!" I scolded breathlessly.

He smirked slightly before I felt him plunge into me with one solid thrust.

"Shit!" I moaned, throwing my head back against the mattress.

He wasted no time before pulling himself all the way out of me, only to slam back into me with more force than before.

My hands gripped his back, my fingernails easily breaking skin as I felt the coil begin to tighten again.

In almost no time, my second orgasm racked through my body, leaving me a quivering mess on the bed. I could feel my internal muscles tightening around his member, earning a loud growl from him. This didn't slow him down.

"Betty…" he groaned. "Touch yourself," he instructed.

My brow furrowed for just a moment.

"Do it!" he ordered, tightening his grip on my neck ever so slightly.

A new shiver of arousal attacked my body and I slowly moved my hand from his back, lowering it to my centre and quickly locating my button, using circular motions to stimulate it.

It seemed to throb with the friction and I cried out in pleasure-filled pain. I knew I was getting close again.

"Juggie," I cried, matching his thrusts with the bucking of my hips.

"Shit… Betts…"

I felt his movements falter in the tiniest way, before he began pulsating inside of me. His hand immediately came to my core, swatting my hand away and replacing it with his own. He skillfully rubbed my clit as he thrust into me, riding out his orgasm. That was all it took for me to fall apart again, writhing underneath him as he waited patiently for me to come down from the high.

Panting and sweaty, I gazed at him as he rolled over onto his back.

"Jug…" I sigh, feeling my breathing return to normal.

He props himself up onto his elbow and kisses me deeply, using his other hand to pull my face to his.

Perhaps I might get a good night's sleep after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty's POV

The next morning brought with it the fresh terror of last night. I may have managed to escape it for a few peaceful hours, but the reality couldn't be avoided for much longer. I stretched my stiff body out on the bed, reaching my hand out hoping to make contact with Jughead.

When I realized he wasn't within my reach, I shot my eyes open and examined the room. Where was he?

I pulled myself out of bed and, pulling on the shirt he had discarded last night, walked out to the living room. It seemed the entire trailer was empty.

I didn't even have my phone on me to call him.

I decided not to panic. Instead, I went to the kitchen, no remnants of the gruesome scene in sight, and saw the coffee pot already half full.

Pulling a mug from the sink, the one he must have used, I poured myself a cup. Just as my lip met the edge of the ceramic mug I heard the door click open.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and had to be very careful not to spill when I slammed the mug onto the counter and rushed to see him.

He closed the door and turned around, his eyes falling on where I stood near the kitchen entrance. His eyebrows flew up as he took in my appearance.

"You should wear my clothes more often," he smirked, dropping the luggage bag he had brought in with him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Where did you go?" I accused with a pout once he pulled away.

"To get some clothes for you," he answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Also…" He paused and pulled out a phone from his pocket.

I grabbed it greedily and looked at him sadly. "I was supposed to go with you…"

"I didn't want to wake you," he explains mockingly, mimicking my tone from last night. "In any case, your room is pretty easy to get around. I think I got enough for a couple days…"

I smiled, now feeling more grateful. I really did need those few extra moments of sleep.

"Thank you," I sigh, placing a gently kiss on his cheek.

He returns one on my lips before quickly moving back to the bedroom. I waited patiently for him to reemerge, this time he was carrying a backpack.

I furrowed my brow. "You're leaving again."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "Sweetpea sent a message saying we have a test around noon that I can't miss." He drops his back and wraps his arms around me once more. "I would stay otherwise," he whispers. "I'll be back by about one-thirty. I've asked the Serpents in the area to just keep an eye on this place."

I sighed into his shoulder. "I don't want to be away from you."

I could almost feel his eyes rolling. "Neither do I. I won't be gone long."

He places a kiss on my forehead before lifting his bag once again.

"Why don't I come with you?" I ask suddenly, the thought just occurring to me.

He seemed to freeze in place for a moment. "That's definitely not a good idea."

I cocked a brow. "Why not? I feel fine to go to school. And, thanks to you, I even have some clothes…" I gesture to the sack that still sits at the doorway.

He shakes his head. "Look, even if I did think it would be okay for you to come back, which I don't, your mother would probably murder me. Then bury me in your backyard. And _still_ write about our disappearance in the paper for a couple weeks." He chuckles slightly, but I don't find it as amusing as he intended.

"She wouldn't know," I insist, folding my arms against my chest.

"Your mother knows everything," he laughs. "I'd rather face Satan himself than the uninhibited fury of Alice Cooper." Then, more gently, "Soon, you will come back, Betts."

He turns to leave, ignoring my sulking face. Just before he closes the door behind him, he turns back slightly.

"Feel free to still be wearing that when I get back," he says with a mischievous smirk. "Or not." Then, with a wink, he was gone, closing the door tightly behind him.

I was about to turn around and finish my coffee, then I heard keys clanking in the lock.

"Are you locking me in?!" I call, feeling my anger bubble.

"Just a precaution!" he calls back.

I heard his footsteps dismounting the few stairs before his bike roared to life. I felt my hands clench into fists. _Precaution?_ To stop the mystery man from getting in, or me from getting out?

Somehow I knew it was the latter.

Feeling irritated beyond belief, I made my way to the tiny bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror made me gasp. My lips were relatively swollen, to be expected after the events of last night…

What shocked me most was the dried blood still present on my forearm. Jughead hadn't even mentioned it. How had I not even noticed it until now? Probably because I was paying attention.

I felt a surge of shame flood through my body at the fact that Jughead had been subjected to seeing me like this all morning and had restrained himself from mentioning it or even making note of it.

It must have killed him while I was sleeping. I shuddered. Then, a fresh wave of appreciation took over me when I realized how hard it must have been for him to control himself for the sake of protecting my feelings.

Forcing myself to turn away from the disturbing image, I went to turn the shower on, discarding the shirt on the floor of the bathroom later.

Stepping out the shower, steam filling the room and misting the mirrors, I felt infinitely better. The fear was temporarily gone. I felt the need to just push it back and figure it all out later.

Grabbing a towel from the rack I quickly dried my hair and body. Wrapping it around me, I made my way back to the living room and picked up the sack of my clothes, bringing it to the bedroom.

I dug through it, pulling out a pair of blue jeans, white shirt and blue sweater. It seemed he knew exactly what he needed to pack. As I dug deeper, I came across two pairs of underwear. One was a pink panty I've owned for a little while. One he's seen me in. Digging some more, I came across the matching pink bra.

The other panty, though, was one Veronica had bought for me. I've never worn it before. White lace, pretty much see-through. Jug had never seen me in it and I doubt he thought it looked very comfortable. I wondered briefly if he had also stashed the matching bra.

I lifted the clothes I had already gathered, shoving the lacy material back into the pack, and then laid each item on the bed.

I pulled on the pink underwear items and then the blue jeans. I hesitated before pulling on my other clothes, though.

It wasn't the most homely outfit, certainly not fitting for lounging around a trailer all day. Shrugging my shoulder, I went to Jughead's shirt drawer, pulling out the first one I touched. It was a murky green with black hemming and a large black 'S' printed on the front.

I pulled it over my head with ease and tied a knot in the side, lifting it to a decent length against my jeans.

I put my sweater and shirt back into the pack and zipped it up smoothly.

I walked back out to the front of the trailer, contemplating what I could do today. I grabbed my phone from the table where I had left it and checked my messages.

There were quite a few from Veronica and Archie. Kevin had tried to call multiple times. Even Cheryl and Josie had sent one message each. I decided to open Veronica's messages first.

 _B, you okay?_ –V

 _Are you coming into school tomorrow?_ –V

 _I can come through to your place straight after. We can have some much needed girl time :D_ –V

 _I'm starting to really worry about you… I need you to let me know you're alright, B_ –V

There were many like it. I desperately wanted to talk to Veronica in person for a somewhat normal afternoon. It would be nice to get away from all of this. I didn't want to just hear her voice through a phone. I wanted to see her, hug her, assure her that my fine…

Shoving my dying phone into my front pocket, I strut into the kitchen and downed the mug of coffee I had poured.

I was going to school today.


	15. Chapter 15

Betty's POV

I didn't have a good plan in place, which was my first mistake. The first thing I tried was the window behind the sofa. It would be easy to open, but then I realized how suspicious that would look to whoever Jughead had watching the trailer.

Shaking my head, I dismounted the sofa and paced around the small room, trying to come up with a new plan.

It would have to be through a window. This one was out and the ones in the kitchen were far too small…

Bathroom.

I raced to the small room and walked straight to the window near the shower, sizing it up. I could definitely fit through it with a few small body manipulations. I unlatched it and pushed it out as far as it could go, which was just more than a 90 degree angle. I could make this work.

I walked back to my sack of clothes and with just a minute of digging I pulled out a pair of black sneakers. Pulling them on easily I stormed back into the bathroom, preparing myself for the lift.

Gripping my fingers on the ledge of the window, I mustered up all the force I could manage and was just barely able to pull my body up enough to throw my arms over the windowsill. I felt them hit the smooth exterior of the trailer as I relaxed my muscles slightly. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I pulled myself up the rest of the way.

Half my body was already through. Now, I realized my dilemma. There was not possibly enough space on my side to lift my leg up and ease myself out, and if I just let myself fall I'd more than likely land head first.

Before I could think my way out of the situation, gravity made that decision for me. As soon as I relaxed my muscles I felt myself slipping forward, hitting the ground with my face and arm before I could grab anything.

Luckily, I was met with grass instead of concrete or tar so the impact didn't hurt me much. It was also a very short fall. After laying there for a moment, stunned, I pulled myself to my feet and looked back the open window, feeling a triumphant smile spread across my face.

I unlatched the hook and slowly pushed it closed.

Now, I had to figure out how I was going to get to school.

Sighing, I walked around to the front of trailer. Seeing the Southside in the daylight was much less ominous and threatening. The sun was climbing in the sky as early morning light cast shadows from the other trailers and bikes that sat near them…

I saw FP's car, but I knew Jug would have taken the keys. Either that or I've been an idiot and left them inside. Either way, I wouldn't be able to drive it in good conscience.

Then, I saw a group of guys hanging out in front of a trailer two places down. There were three, and two of them wore the signature Serpent jacket. I felt nervous, but determined at the same time. Before I could give myself time to reconsider, I marched over to where they stood.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?" I say lightly, bouncing up to them.

I got a better look at them now. The two Serpents were both young, maybe in their twenties. Both blonde and both scruffy. The man who wasn't wearing the jacket was a little older, thirties or early forties, still in sleep shorts.

"Not at all," one of the guys, the taller one, smirked, nodding his head. "How come I haven't seen _you_ around here?"

I suppressed the shudder that wanted to rock through my body. I didn't like his tone, nor the way he was assessing my body and licking his lips. But I needed help.

"I don't come here as much as I'd like…" This was true.

He started to saunter over to me. "Maybe I can change that-"

"Easy, Trent," the older guy said, gripping his shoulder to hold him back. "That's Jughead's girl." He turned away with a confused expression. "FP's kid," he clarified.

This, apparently, meant something to him as he immediately took a few steps back, ending up farther away from me than he was when I got here.

The guy next to him spoke up. "Jug said you'd be staying in the trailer…"

I offered a small smile. "I actually just came to ask for a favour?"

The same guy furrowed his brow. "What kinda favour?"

"There's been a change in plans," I say, trying to keep the lie smooth. "I need to get to school. But, I don't really have a ride.

He nodded slowly. "I'm one of the guys who's supposed to watch you. I think he would have called…"

I shook my head. "No need. He knows."

"I should call him, though, just to be sure."

"No!" I insist, reaching out my arm to touch his. "He's at the school now, waiting for me. I really just need a ride."

I waited with a baited breath as he considered this.

"Alright," he finally said, turning slightly to face the motorbike perched behind him. "I don't know if you're okay with a bike…"

"That's fine," I say.

"Sorry," he says suddenly. "I'm Kyle."

I nod. "Betty."

He nods and turns back to the older guy. "I'll be right back."

Him and Trent nod in unison as he walks towards the bike. I follow him wordlessly after sending a short wave to the other men. He didn't seem like the type of guy to offer me help, so I managed to mount it myself with a little difficulty.

I felt victorious, and tried to keep my fear of the consequences back at the trailer park as we rode off.

Jughead's POV

"I'm tellin ya, Jug, it ended in Greendale!" Sweetpea insists.

Toni shook her head. "That's impossible. Who was in her room?"

"Some rando?" he griped back to her. "I don't know. But it couldn't have been Penny!"

The three of us were scattered around the newsroom at school, waiting patiently to go in and take the test. I had no interest in going to any classes and neither did they, for that matter.

"I think it would be too much of a coincidence for some random guy to start stalking Betty right now," I add, contemplating what I've been told.

"Dude, I swear we've been asking around, digging up her tracks. She hasn't bought any new ID's or collected any cash. She's close… but not in Riverdale…"

Toni sighed. "Maybe it's about time we let it go and actually move on," she suggested calmly.

"I'm not going to let them get away with what they did to Betty," I tell her. "Over my dead body."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispers. "Look, this is a dangerous mission. You could get hurt trying to go after them. Just be here for Betty, that's what she needs. Not some crazed revenge scheme!"

I shake my head. "Even if _she_ doesn't want it, I do. I'm not giving up on this."

Sweetpea cocks a brow. "Well, now that they're doing business with the Ghoulies it doesn't make that plan any easier…"

My eyes widen, realization filling my mind. I peer over at Sweetpea curiously, furrowing my brow.

"What?" he snaps.

"That may be the smartest thing you've ever said," I say in a hushed tone.

Toni leans in. "That's not saying much, but what are you talking about?"

I look back at her. "Think about it. _They_ might be gone from Riverdale, but the _Ghoulies_ aren't."

The same realization I had come to dawns on her face. "Oh," he murmurs.

Sweetpea groans. "Are you guys seriously gonna leave me in the dark on this?"

Toni turns to face him. "Jug thinks that maybe they had one of the Ghoulies break into her house…" She trails off, turning back to face me. "Right?"

I offer up a stiff nod. If it was true, then at least we have some sort of answer to the mystery man dilemma… but we also had an entire new set of problems to worry about. Picking a fight with the Ghoulies would certainly never end well. Not that I'd ever shy away from a challenge… But I couldn't put the Serpents in that position.

While I was still thinking through the theory, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pull it out.

"Who is it?" Sweetpea asks.

"John, that guy that lives two trailers down." I answer it quickly, worried that it could be about Betty.

"John?" I say. "What's going on? Is Betty okay?"

"Yeah," he says. "She was fine up until she left."

My eyes widen and I rise to my feet. "What do you mean left?!"

"She said there was a change in plan. Got Kyle to give her a ride to the Northside. School, I think she said…"

"How could you let this happen?!" I scold, tasting the venom in my words. "I asked you guys to _watch_ her! Not give her joyrides around town!"

"She said-"

"I don't care what she said!" I shout. "Did you not understand what _I_ said?!"

"Jug," Toni chastises from behind me. "Relax. Betty's coming _here_ , not going to the Ghoulie den."

I shake my head, only half paying attention to John's mumbled apologies.

"Yeah, okay, we'll talk later," I say, rushing off the phone.

I turn to Toni and Sweetpea, who are gazing sadly at my irritated form. It was as if my body was visibly shaking with anger.

"I'm going to have to have a few words with Kyle when he gets here," I mutter to no one in particular.

"Welp," Sweetpea said lightly, turning his gaze to the window. "Hope you've got your speech ready. Looks like they're just pulling up.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay, I haven't done many author's notes for this story, but I wanted to here. I just want to thank everyone who's been following this story and adding it to favourites! You guys mean the world to me. Even bigger thank you to everyone who's been leaving reviews! It really makes me happy to know that people are enjoying it so far! Reading reviews really makes me anxious to continue writing, so thank you for keeping this story alive!**

Jughead's POV

I stormed out of the front doors of Riverdale High, Toni and Sweetpea at my flanks. I make a beeline for Kyle, who was dismounting the bike with Betty standing right next to him.

Once I reach him, I give him one stiff shove to the shoulders.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I almost yell.

I can almost feel every eye on us through the classroom windows.

"Jug," Betty interrupts.

I turn to her sharply and point a finger at her. "No! You and I, we're going to talk about this in a bit, believe me!" I turn back to Kyle, who now looked confused.

"Hey, man," he said, holding his hands up as peace symbol. "Look, I don't know why you're mad-"

"I ask you to do one simple thing!" I rage. "Watch Betty, make sure she stays out of trouble… and you bring her _here_! I specifically said she was supposed to stay in the trailer until I got back!" I shove him again and he falls back against his bike.

Toni grabs my arm. "Enough, Jug!"

I turn to face her and see her gesture to the classroom with her eyes. We were making a scene in front of the school. If we didn't slow down, the principal would be out here in a second, causing more unnecessary trouble.

I shake my head and turn back to face Betty.

"It was my fault," she admits. "I asked him to bring me. Told him you knew already. Be mad at me." She offers an apologetic smile at Kyle and I see her mouth 'I'm sorry'.

I purse my lips. "I _am_ mad at you," I tell her. "Both of you."

"I'll take her back," Kyle says, mounting his bike again.

"She's not going _anywhere_ with you!" I seethe.

"Jug!" Betty scolds, placing a hand on my arm. "Please, calm down."

I make the mistake of looking down at her face. Her eyes were full of regret and sadness and it immediately unarms me, the anger melting away from my expression.

"Go," I say to Kyle without looking at him.

I wait until the bike is completely out of sight before breaking my gaze away from Betty, fearing that one more look at Kyle may spark me up again.

Toni is the first one to break the tension.

"Well, now that you're here you may as well get an education," she sighs.

Betty breaks away from my eyes and looks at her. "Yeah, you're right."

My face hasn't moved and neither has my gaze. Sensing that I wasn't about to make the first move, Toni grabs Betty's hand, preparing to lead her into the school. Then, I snap out of it.

"Wait," I say, grabbing Betty's arm.

She turns to face me and watches curiously as I shrug myself out of my jacket. I swoop it over her shoulder and around her body, holding it up for her to put her arms through. She raises a brow.

"You may feel well enough to be seen by all your peers," I explain, "but your arm tells a different story."

Her cheeks redden ever so slightly and she complies, pushing her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," she says gratefully.

I nod once and follow them into the school. This was going to be a long day.

Betty's POV

By eleven, I was deeply regretting my decision.

I could handle the stares as I walked through the halls, the whispers that suddenly hushed as I passed people on my way to class… but the sympathetic looks I kept receiving threatened to break me. All of it was only amplified by the fact that I was walking around school in a Serpent jacket. I could imagine the rumours now.

They always did the same thing; pursing their lips and offering me a small smile with furrowed brows as I walked by. It was truly starting to get on my nerves. I hadn't seen Jughead since the incident in front of the school. I knew he was avoiding me.

He was definitely going to talk to me about it, but he knew this wasn't the place. And I suppose anything he was to say to me before we got that out of the way would be forced and unpleasant. Therefore, I was okay with his temporary avoidance.

As I walked through the halls, on the way to my next class, Veronica caught up to me and stopped me in my tracks, pulling me into a tight hug. I almost broke down right then.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she squealed into my hair. "Relatively speaking , I mean."

I nod and pull myself away after a moment. Her eyes were filled with concern and curiosity.

"I'll be alright," I insist with a smile.

"Nice choice of outfit…" she mused, eyeing the shirt and jacket get-up.

"I slept over at Juggie's last night," I explain hurriedly. "Didn't have many clothing options."

I suppose I could tell her the truth; that some mystery man had broken into my house and it lead to me being removed in the middle of the night and whisked to FP's trailer for safety, but there was enough for her to pity me for.

She nodded, content with the explanation. "I see. Well, after school I'll come back to your place. We can-"

"How about I come over to yours instead?" I suggest lightly as we continue walking. "I haven't been over in a while… I think it would be nice."

The truth was that I didn't want Veronica anywhere near my house in case I got another unwanted visitor, not to mention the fact that I was no longer staying there.

She nodded excitedly. "Yes! That's perfect! I really only said your house because I wasn't sure if your mom would allow you to come out so soon after…"

She droned on and on and I tried to listen enthusiastically as she spoke, nodding my head every so often and offering a smile when I saw fit. We were almost at our English Lit class when I was stopped by an arm placed on the locker in front of me, jolting me back a few steps.

Veronica sighed. "Chuck," she griped. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he countered, keeping his eyes on me. "I came to see Betty, actually."

My brow furrowed in annoyance. "I don't really want to talk to you," I tell him.

I tried to continue walking but he brought his other hand to my shoulder, holding me back. I shrugged it off instantly, repelled by his blatant forwardness.

"Relax, sugar," he laughed. "We have been in more compromising situations, don't you think?"

I shivered, trying to keep my memories of that night surfacing.

"What the hell do you want, Chuck?" Veronica spat at him, folding her arms over her chest.

He licked his lips and raised both brows. "I like the new look, Betts," he said, emphasizing his eye movements as they trail down my body. "I didn't know you were bedding a snake…"

I clench my fists, easily breaking the skin as I felt the anger bubble up inside of me.

"Just let me get to class…" I plead in a strangled voice.

"Now, now, there's no rush," he insists. He lifts a finger and places it under my chin. I jerk my head to the side, avoiding his touch. "I just think if you're in the market for a good time now, you should hit me up. I could do you way better than a reptile…"

Veronica opens her mouth to respond in my defense, but someone from behind us beats her to it.

"I think maybe you should let them get to class," Jughead says harshly, approaching the scene with Toni, Fangs and Sweetpea close behind him.

"Speak of the devil," Chuck laughs.

Jughead comes to stand next to Veronica, the other young Serpents right at his flank.

"I don't want to ask you again," Jughead warns in a tone that's unfamiliar to me and sends shivers down my spine.

"Or what?" Chuck challenges, removing his arm anyway due to the sheer menace in Jug's voice. He looks down at me. "I didn't think, after what happened to you, you'd still be willing to have one of _them_ …"

My eyes squeeze shut and Jughead takes one step forward. "You need to seriously reconsider where you're taking this."

Chuck's gaze doesn't wander from my eyes. "I guess, whoever it was, he must have done you _real_ good."

At that, Jughead snapped. The scene played out as if it was straight from a movie. Jughead's fist collided with Chuck's face, breaking the skin and sending him flying into the lockers by our side. Veronica grabs my hand and pulls us away from the fight.

I stop and stand across from it, watching it play out. Reggie and Rick, two guys from the football team, run up to Chuck. Sweetpea and Fangs do the same.

The last things I see before being pulled sharply away by Veronica is Reggie slamming his fist into Jughead's jaw and Sweetpea kicking Rick square in the stomach.

I should have known from the start; this was a terrible idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Jughead's POV

We all sat in Weatherbee's office on opposite ends of the room. Things had gotten out of control in the worst way. I don't know what came over me. Every move I made after Chuck brought up Betty's assault was on autopilot.

Sweetpea, Fangs, Toni and I all stood, backs against the wall and hand over our chests staring at the three Bulldogs who stood in identical positions. If Mr Phelps hadn't intervened when he did, we definitely would have won.

Not only because while Toni hit them, they refused to hit her back, but also because the sheer force we were using was very much overkill. Staring at the massive shiner and broken skin on Chuck's face, as well at the few bruises I'd managed to get on Reggie, I felt no regret.

The only thing I would change is having the Serpents get involved.

Weatherbee strode into the office just then, first gaging our serious expressions before taking a seat. I don't know what he saw, but he didn't try to unify us in front of his desk. I for one still had my fists clenched, ready for another go.

"So, gentlemen…" he trailed off before his eyes fell on Toni. "And lady. What, exactly, were you all thinking causing a ruckus in my school hall?"

I didn't want the Serpents to have to take any of the heat for me. I threw the first punch. I should speak up on their behalf, even if it did win the Bulldogs a 'get out of jail' free pass.

"It was my fault," I admit, taking a step forward and turning to face the principal. "I threw the first punch."

"That's not fair!" Sweetpea chirped in, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. Did he ever know when to just keep quiet? " _They_ were the ones mouthing off to Betty. Had it coming, if ya ask me."

"Nobody asked you," Chuck said, cocking a brow tauntingly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fangs latch onto Sweetpea's jacket, preventing any further altercations.

"Mouthing off to Betty?" Weatherbee repeated incredulously, brow furrowing. He turned to Chuck. "What were you saying to Betty?"

He knew about what had happened to Betty, the whole goddamn school knew. It was wrong… but maybe that would earn us some sympathy points as the knights in shining armor.

"He kept talking about the r-" Sweetpea stopped himself and took a breath. "About… what happened to her."

"Can you elaborate?" Weatherbee pressed.

I sighed. I did not want to say it, but I forced myself to.

"He insinuated that she must have liked it," I say in a small voice, keeping my eyes down. "To still be with me."

I heard Weatherbee sigh and looked up to see his petulant expression. He pursed his lips, considering this new information.

"Who," he finally said, "threw the first punch?"

"Jughead!" Reggie was quick to combat. "We were just there to defend Chuck."

I'm already nodding my head. "This was my fault, okay? Not the Serpents. Not even…" I grimaced internally. "Not even Chuck's. I shouldn't have punched him."

Weatherbee nodded and clasped his hands together, placing them on the desk as he contemplated the best direction to take.

"Well," he started, reaching a conclusion. "Jughead, I'm afraid you and your little… gang… are suspended for three days because of this." Chuck gave Reggie a small high five before Weatherbee turned to face them. "As for you, each of you are suspended for three days."

Their eyes widened and I tried my hardest to suppress the victorious smile that appeared on my face. I heard Fangs chuckle under his breath.

"What?" Rick griped, pushing himself away from the wall. "That's not fair! We were on the defense!"

"That's not what I've heard," Weatherbee says with a raised brow. "No more malice towards Betty Cooper," he directed at Chuck in particular. "Understood?" They all nod. "As for you," he continued, turning to face me. "Next time, keep your hands to yourself, Mr Jones. This entire situation could have been avoided had you, alone, not escalated in the way you did."

I had no room to be upset by his words; they were all true. After a short moment of silence, the principal sat back in his chair and sighed.

"Get off my school premises," he said, closing his eyes.

We hang back, letting Chuck and his goonies exit first before the others moved away from the wall and started towards the door.

"Mr Jones," Weatherbee said suddenly, opening his eyes. "Can I have a moment?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and let the others walk out ahead of me. I turned slightly to look back at Weatherbee as he stood up.

"I trust you'll tell Miss Cooper to refrain from re-entering the school premises until the… hype has died down?"

I was already preparing to tell Betty not to come back, but to hear it from the principal sparked a new anger in me.

"Why?" I ask.

He sighs. "These things need to be avoided. I can't be worried about her interactions with the students during this time."

I furrowed my brow and took a step forward. "Are you seriously blaming _Betty_ for what happened today?" I ask through my teeth. 'She had nothing to do with this!"

"And yet if she weren't here it may never have happened," he explains. "I'm not doing this for any other reason but for the running of my school… and her personal safety. We will send her schoolwork to her home…"

I couldn't look at his face any longer. I turned on my heels and head quickly for the door.

"Send it to mine," I gripe as I leave the room.

I wouldn't even be allowed to take the damn test.

Betty's POV

I waited in the newsroom alone. Veronica had offered to stay with me, but I politely refused, knowing Jug would want to find me alone once all was said and done. I hoped they didn't get themselves into too much trouble… but that was a vain hope.

I should never have come today. Part of me wanted to just pick myself up and storm out of the school, walking all the way home. I couldn't leave without Jug. I needed to see him.

When I heard a knock on the door, a smile spread across my face involuntarily. It dropped ever so slightly when I was met with Archie's face instead of Jug's.

"Hey," he said slowly, stepping into the room. "Are you okay?"

Those words were all it took. After an entire morning of stares, whispers, forward guys and a fist fight, those words were what broke me. Why was I so fragile these days? I should be stronger than this.

But I just couldn't contain the sob that had built up in my chest from escaping. I put my hands over my face, trying to hide the torment and tears, but Archie, like many others, was not fooled.

He immediately dropped his bag at the door and ran up to me, pulling me into his arms. I gripped his football jacket, staining it with my tears.

"Oh, Betts," he sighed into my hair. "It'll be okay, I promise."

I wished I could believe him.

"I have no idea what's going on, Archie…" I admit into his chest, hiding my face from him.

"Betty," he says, "we've been friends forever. Talk to me."

I shook my head slowly and took a breath. "It's like everything around me is falling apart. I feel like I'm the string of cotton holding the fabric together… but I'm breaking, and I can't do anything about it!"

I pull back from his embrace and gaze up into his understanding eyes.

"It's like I'm watching my life play out like a movie, from behind a screen…"

He pulls me back into his chest and squeezes my body against his. I bring my arms up to his back and grip him tighter.

"Things are gonna be hard for a while," he admits truthfully, "but they won't stay hard forever. Things _will_ get better."

"Something bad is coming, Arch," I whisper. "I feel it."

He does nothing but start rubbing my back soothingly. I stayed in his embrace for a long time. Then I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Hey," Jughead said, leaning against the doorframe. "Mind if I cut in?"

His face was bruised and broken, but he still looked like the most amazing man I fell in love with.

Archie immediately pulled away from me. I wasn't out of an embrace for long. Soon, Jug's arms replaced Archie's and I sunk into them, holding him close.

We didn't say anything as Archie slowly slipped out of the room. My confession to Archie hung heavy in the atmosphere.

Something bad was coming.

I gripped Jughead tighter, as if it would be the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

Betty's POV

Once the door of the trailer was closed behind us, I opened my mouth to start explaining myself. I'm not sure why I felt the urgent need to make things right; it may have been the look on Jughead's face when he cleared his throat in the newsroom… it could have been the way his eyebrow arched or the way his body angled me away from the door and held me tighter as Archie left us…

Whatever it was, I didn't like the feeling.

"Jug," I start, my fists clenching of their own accord; my body's natural defense to stress.

He turns to face me and shoves his hands in his jean pockets.

I take a deep breath. "What you saw with Archie…"

Before I can continue his serious expression morphs into one of sympathy.

" _That's_ what you think I'm concerned about?" he asks in disbelief.

I nod quickly. "He just walked in and I didn't want to just tell him to leave and before I knew it I was crying and he hugged me to try and get me to stop and-"

During my babbling I watch him take slow steps towards me before his hands suddenly reappeared and were placed gently on my shoulders.

"Betty," he interrupts, "I don't care about that. I'm… glad he was there for you. I'm glad you weren't alone."

I sigh and look up into his earnest eyes. "Then what was that look? Back at school?"

He shrugged easily and offered a small smile. "I couldn't be there for you when you clearly needed it. I guess… the jealousy got the best of me for a moment. I wasn't even going to interrupt you guys…"

I raise a brow.

He smiles tightly with pursed lips. "Rationally, I wanted to let you guys have your moment… I suppose part of me wasn't so rational. _I_ wanted to be the one holding you, not him."

"I thought you were over that, Jug?" I whisper, trying not to add fuel to an imaginary fire.

His lips stay tight. "I thought so too. I _am_ , for the most part. Really. I know you have other friends… It's just that _I_ always want to be the one to comfort you… Seeing your arms around someone who isn't me… well, it's always going to bother me just a little. I'm sorry."

He removes his hands to cup my own, effectively uncurling the tight fists. I keep my eyes on his face as he peers down at my bloody palms. It's obvious that he's trying very hard to keep his expression constant.

I raise a hand and place it on his cheek. "You don't have to be. I understand."

He nods gratefully and pecks me on the lips before pulling back and walking into the kitchen. I watch curiously as he swings the fridge open. After peering into it for longer than it should have taken, he shuts it and throws me an apologetic smile.

"We don't have much food…"

I smile back. "It's okay. I'm not really that hungry."

It was true. The last thing I wanted to do was eat. The thought alone made me gag slightly.

He laughed. "Well _I_ am. How about we order a pizza?"

I smile. "Why not go to Pop's?"

Chances are, we'd see Veronica and Archie there. That would be a delightful distraction and it would be much easier to pull off not-eating when other people are gabbing Jug's attention.

He was already shaking his head. "I think you've tackled with the outside world enough for one day. Enough for many days, actually."

I sigh. There was no getting around it. I nodded in defeat, trying not to let the disappointment show on my face. Then, suddenly, my memory saved the day.

"I told Veronica I'd come over and see her tonight…" I said calmly, watching as his body stiffened.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

I smile slightly and walk up to him. "It's just Veronica, Jug. It's not a big deal."

His lifts his hands to my waist. "I really don't know, Betts. Your mom-"

"Doesn't need to know," I finish easily.

"Betty, you're not making the best decisions-"

His tone forces me to stop his speech with a frown.

"Jug, we agreed no more fighting. I'll be at the Pembrooke. There's security there!"

He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. I wait patiently for his response. It felt odd, having to ask permission from someone other than my mother. But I knew Jug was only trying to protect me, so I accepted it.

"Alright," he finally says, bringing his eyes back to mine. "I'll take you there, drop you off and come back for you. If _anything_ happens…"

"I'll call you," I promise.

I plant a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing back to the bedroom. As much as walking around school in a Serpent jacket wasn't such a big deal, on the large scale of things, I couldn't very well show up at Veronica's place like that.

I threw on the same clothes I had previously planned to wear today and met Jughead in the living room. He seemed to be thinking about something extremely hard, by the distant look on his face. His hands were clasped in front of his body.

"Jug?" I ask hesitantly, lowering myself to my knees before him. "Are you alright?"

My heart fell as I watched him slowly shake his head, a single tear falling down his bruised cheek. I furrowed my brow and waited for him to speak.

"Betty," he said in a thick voice. "I don't know what I'd do… if anything like _that_ happened to you again. Honestly, I don't want to let you out of my sight."

I sigh. "There's no reason to worry about tonight, Juggie."

He shakes his head stiffly, refusing to meet my eyes.

"It's not just tonight, Betts," he admits. "It's every moment that I'm not with you, that I can't see your face… It's this constant fear that because I'm not with you… I can't protect you. And it's quite literally _killing_ me slowly."

I bring both hands to his cheeks, forcing him to look at my face.

"You can't protect me from everything," I say slowly with a nod, "that's why you don't have to. Sometimes you just have to trust the people that I'm with… and trust _me_."

He bites his lip. "Betty, I don't trust anybody we know to protect you like I could. I'd take a bullet for you, Betty, I hope you believe that. And while you're away tonight I'll be anxiously checking my phone every minute, wondering if you're okay…"

I smile gently. "I'll be okay, Jug. You can go see your dad, or hang out with Toni… I promise you, I'll be back here with you before you know it."

I can tell he has more to say, but he decides against saying it. He only stares into my eyes, searching for reassurance. I give it to him abundantly when I lift myself up slightly and press my lips to his.

His hands find their way to my face and he holds me there while our lips move in a fluid sequence.

Not wanting to break the kiss, but knowing the more time I spent here the less time I'd have with Veronica, I pulled away.

He licked his lips and I moved out of the way, giving him room to stand up. I pull out my phone and send Veronica a quick text.

 _Leaving the Southside now. Will be there in a few. Keep an eye out._

Once it was sent, I followed Jughead out to the bike. Knowing the routine, he holds out his hand and helps me climb onto the back. He holds his helmet up behind his head and I take it, latching it once it's securely on my head.

"You ready?" he asks gruffly.

"Yes." I wrap my arms around his body, holding myself to him, and he speeds off.

Veronica was already waiting for us downstairs, running out of the door as soon as we pull up in front.

"Betty!" she squeals, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you decided to come after all!"

I nod and look back at Jughead who was still mounted on the bike, preparing to leave us.

"Go ahead," he says. "I'll watch, make sure you get up safely."

I roll my eyes at the exaggeration but before I can speak, Veronica beats me to it.

"She'll be fine here, Jughead," she moans with an exaggerated eye-roll.

"Take care of my girlfriend," he warns, his soft eyes contrasting his harsh words.

"As if I wouldn't!" Veronica snaps playfully.

I turn and wrap my arms around Jughead and he bends down, kissing my forehead gently.

"I swear, Veronica," he says over my hair. "If you give her back to me in anything less than the condition I left her-"

"She. Will. Be. Fine," she says, pulling me away.

"See you later," I say lamely, stepping back from the bike as he pulls the helmet over his head.

"Yes, you will," he says simply.

He doesn't move not one inch until Veronica and I are safely at the elevator. Then, the bike roars to life, leaving a puff of dust in it's wake.

"We're going to have an amazing girl's night!" Veronica says, grabbing my arm to pull me into the lift. "My parents aren't home and there's a bottle of bubbly in the fridge that's just _begging_ to be popped…"

Jughead's POV

Once I get back to the trailer, I park off the bike but don't dismount it just yet. Pulling out my phone, I dial Sweetpea's number.

"What's up, buttercup?" he chimes.

"Sweetpea," I say seriously. "Do you still know the location of the Ghoulie den?"

I hear him take a sharp intake of breath. "Yeah. Why?"

"Get Toni, Fangs, Mikey and Chris together," I say, starting the bike up again. "We're going on a field trip."


	19. Chapter 19

Betty's POV

It started out fairly simple; we were each going to have one glass of champagne. At first I had refused even that, knowing that I hadn't eaten all day combined with the fact that Jughead probably wouldn't appreciate it. However, after a lot of convincing on Veronica's part, I had one.

That one became two… which then became three… before either of us knew it the entire bottle was gone and we were watching TV in fits of laughter. The room started spinning pretty soon and Veronica and I were definitely no longer in our right minds.

"We really needed this," she slurred. "A good night together!"

I nodded, feeling the earth spin at my movements. "Thank you for inv-"

I was cut off by a sharp hiccup. After a second, we both burst out laughing.

"Let's watch a movie!" she suggested, falling off her seat and attempting to make it look intended.

I chuckled. "Good idea."

After arguing about what to watch, we settled on a new horror movie she had on DVD. I sat in my place, Veronica curled up next to me, as I tried to make sense of it.

Jughead's POV

We all pulled up outside of the abandoned building just west of the Southside High school. Toni was riding with Sweetpea. Looking back, I felt remorseful that I hadn't asked more Serpents to join us.

But this wasn't a fight. I didn't want to make it seem as though we were looking for one.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Fangs asked as we dismounted the bikes.

"Yeah," Chris piped in. "I mean I'm all for standing with ya, but if this turns ugly…"

He looked around. I knew what he was thinking; there were far too few off us to even make a dent in the Ghoulies.

"We aren't here to fight," I explain, setting my helmet on the bike handles. "I just want to have a little chat with somebody."

I started walking towards the entrance when Toni grabbed my arm.

"Jughead," she said in a warning tone. "I'm not sure we should do this."

"Relax," I tell her. "If things start to get out of control then we leave."

"What if they don't let us?" she asked, widening her eyes.

I sigh. "Look, I'll take the hits. You guys flee. But," I say, removing her grip on my arm, "I won't let it come to that."

I turn again, approaching the entrance. I took one more breath to stabilize myself before knocking twice, making sure my knuckles collided with the steel door loud enough to be heard from deep within.

The building itself was decrepit, nowhere near as homely as the Whyte Wyrm. It looked like it would collapse at any moment, covered in distasteful graffiti and cracks. At least their hideout truthfully represented the Ghoulies as a whole.

Suddenly, the steel door swung open and two Ghoulies, one of which I recognized as Malachai; the leader; stepped out and forced me to take several steps back, making room for them. The door swung shut behind them and they stared down at us resentfully.

"You snakes out here looking for trouble?" Malachai seethed, pressing his fist into his other palm.

I shake my head, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

"We… _I_ just have something I need to ask you," I start, straightening my back. "I know you guys do business with Penny…"

"Our business ain't none of _your_ business," the other Ghoulie said, taking a menacing step forward.

I held my head up in confidence, not letting the fear tingle down my spine.

"I don't care about your drug business," I clarified, also taking a step forward.

"Jug," I heard Toni whisper from behind me.

However, my backup took a step forward as well, showing no cowardice.

"What I want to know," I started again, folding my arms across my chest. "Is whether or not you guys had any business with Betty Cooper."

Immediately, the unknown Ghoulie's lips lifted into a horrific smile. I resisted the urge to punch him and waited not-so-patiently for Malachai's response.

"Betty Cooper…" he mused teasingly. "Cooper… Cooper… The name rings a very distant bell…"

My nostrils flare. "Look, if you had something to do with what happened, you should tell us. If you do, you won't get any heat for it. This was Penny."

Malachai chuckles. "And why should we tell you anything?" he asks lightly, taking a step forward. "Oh, right," he says snapping his fingers. "That's your bitch, isn't it?"

I feel my hand curl up into a fist and the other Ghoulie laughs. Malachai is directly in front of me. One swing of the arm and my fist would collide with his smug face…

"Just tell me what I need to know…" I say through my teeth, "And we can avoid having any trouble. Where is Penny?"

The other Ghoulie places his hand on Malachai's shoulder in jest.

"You know," he sang, "that girl's real pretty. She'd make for a good snack, don't ya think, Mal?"

I gritted my teeth, letting them grind against each other. I could feel my restraint dwindling and burning away. Toni sensed it too.

"Why can't you guys just pretend to be decent human beings?" she snapped, coming to stand beside me. "Just tell us where she is and we'll leave you alone."

Malachai's smile remained plastered on his face and his gaze turned to Toni.

"You're kinda hot, too, doll," he smirks. I visibly see Toni shiver and my self-control is hanging by a thread. His gaze turns back to me. "But I prefer the innocent look. Now _your_ girl… she looks like she would bend over like a good bitch without a fight. _Betty_ …" He turns to the other Ghoulie. "Whattya think Dyl-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I felt my fist involuntarily lifting from my side. At that same moment, I feel four strong arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me aggressively away as I swung at the air.

Malachai only laughed. "You're lucky you have your lapdogs here or you may have done something you shouldn't have."

"You keep her name out of your fucking mouth!" I shout as I'm hauled back to the bikes.

The other Ghoulie, Dylan I presumed, smiled wider.

"Jug," Sweetpea urged. He and Chris were the ones who grabbed me. "Let's get outta here, man."

"Not until they tell me!" I shouted at him, struggling against their grips.

I had come this far, had to hear those _things_ … I wasn't leaving until I knew where Penny was.

"Tell ya what," Malachai mused, walking backwards to the steel door. "I'll trade you. Bring me something good, I'll give you something good…"

They stop pulling me and I lean against my bike in aggravation.

"What is it that you want?" I shout at them.

Dylan shrugs. "Your girlfriend has a nice enough ass… surely worth some valuable information."

Before I could launch forward, the arms were around me again, keeping me still.

"You must have _something_ that could be of use to us," Malachai interjects. "Ask Papa Snake. Maybe that'll give you a clue."

Then, they were gone back into their little hideaway.

Sweetpea and Chris released me and my hands went to my collar, pulling it forward and straightening it.

"Jug, you coulda gotten us all killed!" Mikey scolds from his bike.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

"Penny was right," Toni said, going to Sweetpea's bike. "Betty is your weakness. That makes you unfit to work this case, Jughead."

I clench my jaw. "I'm going to have to find out what it is they're after."

"Enough, Jug!" she said in exasperation. She threw her arms up in the air. "You came, you saw, you lost it! It's OVER! It's time to lay this to rest!"

I narrow my eyes and point a finger at her. "Hey, if you don't want to help you don't have to!"

"I don't want to see you die over this!" she said. "It's. Over. If I find out you even _thought_ about coming back here-"

"What?" I snicker mockingly. "What could you possibly threaten me with, Toni?"

She narrows her eyes. "I'll tell Betty. I'll tell your dad. Then, you really won't have any choice… So please, while you actually have the choice… make the right one. Because we all know where this is heading."

The other remained silent and, for once, so did I. She had found it. My weakness. Penny was right.

Betty's POV

"Thanks, Andre!" I yelled at the limo driver as I stumbled out of the car, walking to the trailer.

I decided not to ask Jug to pick me up. I didn't think I would be able to stay away long enough to hold onto him during the ride and I didn't want any more injuries. Thankfully, Veronica had a driver.

The limo sped off and I fumbled my way to the door, grasping the handle after a few tries and it took me a moment longer than it should have to realize that the door was locked.

Pouting, I turned to the driveway. The bike was gone. Suddenly, I felt very alone. I thought that the least I could look forward to in my drunken haze was Jughead's comforting face…

I made a decision; probably the wrong one. I wanted to find him. I knew where he would probably be.

Slowly, I stumbled my way through the trailer park on the way to the Whyte Wyrm.


	20. Chapter 20

Betty's POV

Miraculously, I managed to get through the doors of the bar in one piece, only having been almost-hit by two motorbikes on the way. My drunken eyes scanned the room but they didn't land on Jughead. What now? Back the trailer? No… Jug would find me. I would never make the trip a second time.

Slumping my body in defeat, I approached the bar and sat down on one of the stools feeling my head pounding in my skull.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked gruffly, coming to a stand in front of me.

I looked up in shock, unsure of what to say. This man was a little older than most of the other people here; maybe in his forties with an overgrown mustache. Toni was usually bartending… She must be with Jug. Hanging out, just like I'd suggested. Why did I feel a spark of jealousy so suddenly?

I realized he was still waiting for an answer, impatiently tapping his fingertips against the wooden countertop. I opened my mouth to decline, when a voice beside me interrupted me.

"She'll have a vodka cranberry," he called, taking a seat on the stool beside me.

I furrowed my brow and looked to the side awkwardly. It wasn't a man I recognized. And he was _definitely_ a man. Looked like he was in his late twenties, at least, with light brown hair and bushy brows that made a halo over his deep-set green eyes. He was… attractive, in a frat-boy kind of way. He wasn't wearing a Serpent jacket, though.

"Actually…" I slur out, trying to keep my composure. "I'm-"

"It's on me, hun," he gleamed, bringing his eyes to meet mine.

The bartender was already back with my drink and he placed a beer in front of the guy next to me. That was either very fast or my mind was moving very slowly. I shook my head but my hand instinctively grabbed the glass of red liquid.

"I'm Jake," he greeted, holding his hand out for me to shake.

After watching me stare at it in confusion for at least two minutes he withdrew it, bringing it back to his beer.

"You're pretty ploughed, aren't ya?" he laughed, taking a deep swig of his drink.

I chuckled and sipped at my own glass, trying not to spill. At this point, I wasn't seeing straight.

"Are you lost, hun?" he asked gently, placing a hand on my lower back.

I didn't even have the energy to be bothered by his pet-name or touch. I easily ignored them and shook my head.

"I'm waiting for a ride home…" I explain, taking a larger gulp of the sweet and acidic beverage.

"Where is home?" he presses.

"Here," I tell him. "In the Southside…"

He nods. "Hey, I could give ya a lift if ya need it?"

I look up at his face that was scrunched in anticipation, waiting for my answer.

"I do not think my boyfriend would like that!" I giggle, downing the rest of my drink.

"How would he know?" he asks, laughing with me. '

I sigh. "I'm staying at his place," I slur, twisting the empty glass between my fingers.

He shrugs. "We're just friends…" he encourages. "Let me drive you home."

It sounded more like an order than a friendly suggestion. I didn't even realize the amount of force he used to pull me from the stool. I hung onto his shoulder, struggling to keep myself balanced, and let him lead me out of the bar without a second glance.

Jughead's POV

After the small altercation, Toni, Fangs and I raced straight through to Sweetpea's trailer. We all sat and stood around in front, me against my bike as I waited for Betty's call. It was getting pretty late; she should have called by now. I checked my phone. Still no messages.

"I'm gonna call Betty," I say, already dialing the number.

"Jug," Toni said from where she leaned against the front door. "You promised her you'd give her time with Veronica."

"I just want to check that she's okay," I insist, putting the phone to my ear.

No one was going to talk me out of this and they all knew that, so they stayed quiet.

It rang for a solid five minutes before going to voicemail. I furrowed my brow and pulled the phone back to hang up.

"What the hell…" I muse.

Immediately I dial Veronica's and put the phone back to my face anxiously.

"Helloooo?" I hear her sing in a slurred voice.

"Are you drunk?" I snap, stepping away from my bike to stand up straight.

"Maaaaybe," she giggles into the phone. "How may I help you, Mr Jones?"

I feel my teeth clamp together. "Where is Betty? Put her on the phone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Juggie," she sighed, sounding disappointed.

I furrowed my brow, creating a deep crease on my forehead.

"What the hell do you mean 'you can't do that'? Where is she?" I hiss, becoming very impatient.

If Betty was passed out in drunken stupor at Veronica's so help me…

"She's already gone home," she admits gleefully. "She's probably waiting for ya."

I feel my breathing become more erratic. "You let her drink… then sent her home _alone_?" I ask scathingly, feeling the confused eyes on my back.

"And she _reeaallly_ can't hold her alcohol, Jug," she laughed. "You shoulda seen-"

I cut the call before letting her finish and I'm on my bike within a minute.

"I'm going home," I tell the others. "We can regroup tomorrow."

When I pull up in front of the trailer I already have an entire speech about drinking prepared for Betty. Why did she feel the need to use these self-destructive habits as a way to cope when there are far better ways?

This was Veronica's own fault. Does she not know that my father has an alcohol problem? That I don't want Betty to turn to this shit like he did?

Mentally cursing Veronica, I latch the handle and attempt to push the door open. Locked.

Then, it dawned on me.

Of course it would be locked. I locked it when I left. Then…

Where the hell would Betty have gone?

Probably the only other place she knew well enough in the Southside.

The thought of Betty, drunk and alone in this part of town, had my teeth on edge. Worry replaced every bit of anger I may have been feeling. Wasting no time, I hopped back onto the bike and rode at an impossible speed until I reached the front of the Whyte Wyrm.

I didn't even gather my surroundings as I stormed through the front doors. It smelled of liquor and sweat and the vibrations from the music threatened to deafen me. I walked straight to the bar, not stopping to return the greetings I was offered as I came in.

"Lance," I call to the bartender in a hurried voice. "Did a blonde girl come in here just now?"

He shrugged. "Lots of blondes come around here, Jug."

I shake my head. " _This_ blonde had a ponytail… probably wearing something light. No leather. Not a Serpent."

I tried to wait as patiently as possible for the realization to dawn on his face. The tapping of my foot sped him along.

"Oh, yeah!" he finally said. "She was _just_ here. Not a minute ago."

My eyes widen. "Where did she go?" I ask quickly.

A minute ago? She couldn't have gotten far.

"She and that other kid… Uh… Jake. Yeah, Jake."

I feel my lips curl up. "Jake? Chris' cousin, Jake? The Jake that tried to get in with Toni? _That_ Jake?"

His eyes squint at the severity of my tone.

"Yeah," he nods carefully.

I nearly jump over the bar. "You let Betty-!"

I cut myself short and run for the exit. They'd still be here. Once I was back outside in the cool air, I looked left and right, spotting a blond ponytail not far off in the car park.

She was hanging onto the bastard for dear life and I sprinted up to them just as he was opening the car door.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?!" I shout, pulling Betty away from him and clutching onto her quickly as she swayed on her feet.

"Juggie!" she cried happily, holding onto my shirt. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Betty, what the hell are you doing?" I ask, ignoring her gleeful tone.

"I was just gonna give her a ride to your place, dude," Jake said, holding his door open.

My nostrils flare. "I guess you don't need to anymore, _dude_." Using my arm to hold Betty up, I inched towards him, lowering my voice to a whisper. "If I _ever_ see you with your filthy arm around her again, I won't hesitate to do _exactly_ what Sweetpea threatened to do after what you did to Toni."

He stepped back, stumbling into the car. He knew my threat was very real… and he also knew what Sweetpea had initially requested happen to him. He wasn't taking any chances; instantly, the door was shut and he was speeding off down the road.

I look down at Betty. "You could have gotten yourself…" I trail off. She already looks half asleep. "Shit, Betty!" I moan. "What the hell are you doing to yourself?!"

I could never bring her home on the bike, not in this condition. Ugh; I'd have to walk.

"The things I do for you," I mutter to myself as I pull her up into my arms in a bridal hold.

She was exponentially lighter than I remember her being; which from the start wasn't much. I gazed at her sleeping face with a furrowed and concerned brow all the way back to the trailer, where my legs threatened to give in under me. She wasn't heavy… but she sure as hell wasn't a backpack.

After unlocking the door and kicking it open, her eyes fluttered. I kicked the door closed behind me, the noise waking her up fully.

"Welcome back to reality," I huffed out tiredly, still cradling her. "We have a lot to talk about…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes, normally vibrant and full of life, were vacant. It was as though they were glassed over, the only life to be found was in the heavy lids that threatened to close at any moment.

"Betty?" I ask tentatively, using my fingers to squeeze her sides gently. "Betts…"

Before I could finish, an earth-shattering screech erupted from her throat.

"Betty?!" I asked, holding her away from my body.

"Put me down!" she shouted, arms flailing about. Her legs started kicking. "Put me down!"

I gently placed her on her feet, trying to avoid the punches she threw at me in the process.

"Betts, what the hell?!" I hiss, feeling her nails dig into the skin on my cheek, breaking the sensitive skin for the second time today.

I can tell she's in overdrive. Thinking fast, wrap my arms around her. This, unfortunately, doesn't stop her struggle. Instead, she turns her back to me while still in my tight embrace and fights to get away.

"You're gonna hurt yourself!" I shout, trying to get some sense into her.

What the hell was going on? I was trying to hard to understand, when all of a sudden, she screams again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shouts at the tops of her lungs. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF ME!"

Before I can respond, I feel her heel collide with my most sensitive region. Losing all sensibility and control of my arms, I release her. I watched her flee into the bathroom as my body keels over on itself, all my focus now on my aching genitalia.

I feel my knees hit the floor as I groan out in pain.

Betty just… kicked me? Why? What could I possibly have done…?

The pain threatened to overwhelm me, but my extreme worry for Betty's state of mind was stronger. I pulled myself to my feet and forced myself to half-limp-half stumble to the bathroom door. It was locked.

"Betty?" I croak, still gripping my privates. "Betty, please, open the door?"

Nothing. Just as I was about to break it down, I heard my phone ring in my pocket. I pulled it out gingerly, trying not to disrupt my injured areas any more than I had to and checked the caller ID. My father.

Then, the evening's events came flooding back to me. Momentarily pushing Betty out of my mind, I thought back to the conversation I had with Malachai. Stumbling into the bedroom, I answered the phone.

"Jug?" he asked.

"Dad," I greeted through gritted teeth, still reeling from the blow.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "You haven't been fighting, have you? Boy, if I find out-"

"It's not what you think," I interrupt, rolling my eyes. "Betty kneed me."

There's a short pause followed by an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell did you do, son?"

I groan. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it came out of nowhere!"

"Why would she-"

"I don't have time for this, dad," I interrupt. "I need to ask you something."

He takes a breath. "Alright."

I lick my lips, anticipating all the ways this could go wrong, but also not caring.

"I need you to tell me… What do you have that the Ghoulies want?"


	21. Chapter 21

Jughead's POV

I waited for an answer for so long, that I thought the line may have disconnected.

"Dad?" I prompted.

I hear him let out a puff of breath and a slight groan.

"You've been poking your head around where it shouldn't be, Jug," he finally said with a sigh.

My brow furrows. "So, you know what I'm talking about?"

"I'm not gonna give you the answer you want," he tells me simply. "So stop looking for trouble."

I blink, trying to control the anger that was bubbling within me. I couldn't snap at him; I needed this information.

"I'm a Serpent," I remind him. "Doesn't that mean I have a right to know?"

"No," he says in a harsh tone. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"Yes, you are," I insist.

"You need to be taking care of your girl," he shouts through the phone.

Betty. Shit. In my hurry to get the information out of FP, I had forgotten about the broken girl in the bathroom across from me. I peered out at the closed door and panic filled my thoughts.

"That's what I thought," he said.

"This isn't over," I tell him, preparing to hang up.

"Yes, it is."

I let that remark go for now; I'd get the truth sooner or later; and hurried to knock on the bathroom door again.

"Betts?" I call, the pain in my groin now just a dull ache. "Please open the door. I won't touch you, I promise."

I didn't hear anything back. I'd have to bust this door down, too. My father would kill me… but he was probably already pissed so what more did I have to lose? I needed to check on her.

Slamming my body into the door, it swung open a lot easier than the Cooper bathroom door, I stumbled into the room to find Betty curled up the corner with a blue shaver on the floor at her feet. Thankfully, there was no blood. She hadn't used it. Yet.

Quickly, I made my way to her, careful not to get too close for comfort and angling my privates away from her body, I kicked the blade to the other end of the room. She hadn't looked up or acknowledged me but she knew I was there.

Her face was buried in her knees that were brought up to her chest. It hurt me to see her this way and I knew I could only partly blame the booze.

"Betty?" I whisper, kneeling down at least a foot away from her. "Betty, I think you should come to the bedroom…"

At this, her eyes, bloodshot from crying, looked up at me. They were wide and filled with something I recognized instantly; regret.

"Juggie," she whispered in a raspy voice. "I'm… I…"

She was struggling to find words and I decided that I knew what she wanted to say; that she was sorry, that she didn't mean it. I decided I didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay, Betts," I say calmly. "I understand. Please, just come to bed."

I watched with anxious eyes as she stood up, wobbling ever so slightly, before shuffling across the hall and slamming her body into the bed. Instantly, she was out. I wanted to reposition her, make her more comfortable, but I'd rather wait until she was fully asleep. Rationally, I knew the worst was over. But the aching pain between my legs kept me anticipating another attack.

I took a seat on the small chair in the corner of the room and watched as her back heaved with every breath she took, wondering if she'd remember any of this come morning. And, if she didn't, do I have to remind her?

Betty's POV

The first thing I was aware of as my eyes fluttered against the soaring morning sun was the intense pounding of my head and dryness in my mouth and throat. The last thing I remembered was getting into Andre's car to come back to the trailer… back to Jughead…

Jughead.

Ignoring the ache, I pulled myself onto my haunches and gazed around the room. The bedroom of the trailer was set ablaze by the rising sun, everything seeming to take on a golden tinge. Where was Jughead?

I let my eyes move around the room and they settled on the nightstand, where a tall glass of water and two white pills sat next to a crumpled up piece of paper. I leaned over and lifted the paper, bringing it into my line of vision and opening it out.

 _For your headache._

That's all it said in his scribbled and rushed handwriting. Was Jug even in the trailer? Where would he be so early? It's not as if he has to get to school…

I gratefully popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them down in one gulp of water before downing the rest of the glass. I knew this headache wasn't going to subside any time soon, but I was still thirsty.

Glass in hand, I walked out to the front of the trailer where I was surprised to see Jughead sprawled out on the couch he had opened up into a mattress. I hadn't seen him use the 'pull-out' part of his 'pull-out couch' since I had briefly come to stay with him ages ago. He was lying on his side, half his body under the other half. I shook my head; he would definitely get back cramps like that.

I set the empty glass on the countertop and walked over to the uncomfortable looking mattress, gently squeezing his one exposed arm.

"Jug," I whisper, applying pressure with gentle nudges. My throat burned as I spoke, as though I had been screaming it into rawness all night. "Jug, you need to move a little… You'll get a cramp like that…"

At the sound of my voice, however raw it was, his eyes snapped open and he instantly rolled over onto his back, peering cautiously up at me. I gasped. His injuries from the school brawl were healing nicely, but three long scratches along the cheek under his blackened eye looked fresh and raw, still crusted with blood.

I brought my hands over my mouth. "Jug," I gasp. "What happened to your face?"

His entire expression changes at my words. From cautious, he now looked immensely confused. Before I could attempt to understand, his face changed once more, now to one of decisiveness.

"It's a long story," he says, now fully awake and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I have time," I say, still reeling from the sight of his new gash.

He sighs and gazes deeply into my eyes as if he were trying to read something within them.

"You don't remember last night at all, do you?" he asks. But he already knows the answer. Even so, I shake my head. He sighs again and drops his eyes to his hands, now folded in front of him. "Well, to sum it up, you stumbled your way to the Whyte Wyrm alone, almost got into the car of a potential rapist and I had to find you and carry you back here, where you promptly passed out on the bed."

My brow furrowed as I tried to make sense of all this new information. None of what he described sounded like a typical Betty move, but I suppose alcohol played a hand in most of that. Not even bothered by the 'would-be rapist' scenario yet, I realized he still hadn't answered my question.

"What happened to your cheek?" I repeat, more curtly.

He pursed his lips, seemingly making some sort of internalized decision.

"That guy you almost left the bar with… he didn't exactly appreciate my showing up."

I narrowed my eyes. Something about the way he spoke… it didn't sound right. Either way, I was far too thirsty and irritated to try to make sense of it all now. I got up and made my way back to the kitchen to refill my glass of water.

After a few sips as I leaned against the sink, I heard Jughead's steady footsteps when he came to lean on the countertop, facing me. I licked my lips; I knew it would come sooner or later. I just wished it wouldn't have to be while I was still recovering.

"I guess you want to talk about last night," I ventured, placing my glass in the sink.

I was already preparing my defense, when he shook his head. I gaped in surprise.

"Well, that's new," I noted casually.

"I think the hangover is punishment enough," he explained slyly. "Don't you?"

I stared at his earnest face for a minute, seeing a hint of something hidden behind his eyes.

"You're hiding something," I accuse.

His expression doesn't shift in the slightest. It remains joking and carefree… almost _too_ intentionally. I try not to let it bother me as much as it did. I should be glad that I don't have to rush to my own defense and spark another fight.

"So, Betts," he started, pushing away from the counter and shuffling towards me slowly. I didn't miss the extremely slight wince that inched it's way onto his face as he moved. "What do you say we pop by your place today?"

"Why?" I blanch.

He places his hands on my shoulders and smiles. "Maybe you can check on your mom, see how she's doing through all of this…"

Since when did Jughead care about my mother?

"You have an ulterior motive," I accuse again, folding my arms over my chest and cocking my head to the side.

Unexpectedly, he nods in agreement. "I'd kinda like to talk to my dad, too."

I blush at the fact that I'd let my mind race so uncontrollably. Of course Jughead would want to check on his father.

"Sure," I agree easily. "I'll just go get ready."

"Not so fast," he pouts, lifting my chin up with his finger. "A kiss would be nice."

I smile and pull myself onto my toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, before flattening my feet to the ground once again and pulling myself away from his touch.

"Give me ten minutes," I say, backing out of the kitchen.

He nods and watches me as I leave the room.

Jughead's POV

Once I hear the water running in the bathroom and realize that Betty is safely in the shower, I go to the bedroom and throw on my jeans and my grey shirt with the black S printed on the front. I pull on my Serpent jacket and boots and prepare to wait patiently for her in the living room.

I did need to speak to my father. Whatever information he could avoid giving me over the phone would be much harder to hide face to face, where I could analyze his expression and gage his reactions under my skillful eye.

Choosing not to tell Betty about what had happened last night was a snap decision. Originally, I had planned to be as honest as I could with her, while being understanding and sympathetic so as not to let her believe I'm upset…

But seeing that look of anguish in her face when she saw the marks her nails had left… I couldn't do that to her.

But I couldn't focus on that right now. The only thing on my agenda for this day was getting information.

If anyone would have the exact insight I was looking for, it would be my father. I just hoped he'd give it to me willingly. But, in the back of my mind, I was already making contingency plans.

I would get that information, one way or another.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Guys, college has been kicking my ass. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I definitely never wanted to abandon this story. So, I'm coming back! My timing sucks since exams start in 2 weeks, but I knew I had to upload something. It's not much, but it's really introduces the core of Betty's problems. Enjoy!**

Jughead's POV

The ride over to Betty's place was long and tense. My face was killing me but I refused to let it show.

When I finally pulled up, my father swung the door open and stepped out; already expecting that I would be coming.

"Betty," he sighed as we approached him. "How you been holding up?"

She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm… dealing with it."

I lick my lips anxiously. "Betty," I say, before the small-talk can continue. "I think you should go see your mom. I'll join you in a few minutes."

She nodded and, with a sparing smile to my father, disappeared into the house.

"Jug," he said with a curt nod, avoiding my gaze.

"Dad," I say smoothly. "We need to talk."

I take a step towards him, but there's still a good amount of distance between our bodies. I nervously shove my hands into my pockets and wait for a response.

"No," he countered. "I don't think we do."

"You know what I came to ask."

He took a breath before taking one long stride towards me. He quickly closed the gap between us and harshly grabbed me by the chin before I could move away. Pushing my head to the side, he groaned loudly.

"You been fighting again, haven't you, boy?" he growled, releasing my chin.

I stepped back. "Doesn't matter."

"Like hell," he shouted. "What the hell you been up to? The Ghoulies did that?"

I shake my head. "No. We didn't fight the Ghoulies."

"If you're lying to me…"

"You already would have heard about it if it happened," I insist. He pauses, knowing it was true – he'd be the first person called. I take the opportunity to keep up with my probing. "Speaking of the Ghoulies…"

"Don't start with me," he moaned, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Dad, they know where Penny is," I say. "They probably know about the guy in Betty's room!"

"So what if they do?" he interrupts.

"So," I continue, "wouldn't you like to get to the bottom of this? Protect Betty? Alice?"

"I'd like to protect _you_ ," he tells me solemnly. "Stop poking around, Jug, coz it goes way deeper than this little problem with Betty."

" _Little_ problem?!" I ask through gritted teeth, feeling the anger bubble in my chest. "You think what's going on with Betty is just a _little problem_?" He opens his mouth to respond, but I don't give him the chance. "You wanna know what happened?" I ask, pointing to the three long gashes on my face. "Betty happened. She did this. She was spiraling and out of it and she attacked me! This isn't some _little problem_!"

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, Jug." He sounded both angry and exasperated. "What we have on the Ghoulies… it's the only thing keeping the peace around here. The Ghoulies have ten times the manpower the Serpents do. Don't you think, son, that they would have used it to try to take us down by now?"

I furrowed my brow, contemplating this. He definitely had a point. The Ghoulies were much larger than the Serpents. Not to mention that their drug business was thriving, creating a mass of followers throughout the South Side.

With one intense look into my father's eyes, I knew he wasn't going to give anything up. Neither was I. He had already told me that whatever the Ghoulies were talking about did, in fact, exist. I would find it on my own.

If only I knew what I was looking for…

"Jug!" Betty calls from inside the house.

With one last glance in my father's direction, I pushed past him and walked straight to the kitchen where Betty was glaring at Alice, who was leaning against the counter and staring at the floor.

"Everything okay?" I ask slowly, feeling the tension in the air.

"Let's go," Betty said through gritted teeth.

I looked from Betty's face to Alice's and decided not to ask questions.

"Alright," I say. "Let's go."

She pushed right past me, shoving my shoulder aside to make room, and stormed out of the house and right past FP without so much as a nod.

"Hey!" I call, following after her. "Wait up!"

She's already mounted the bike when I walk out the house. I purse my lips and nod to my father before jumping on and starting up the engine. What had just happened?

Betty's POV

When we got to the trailer, I was fuming.

While my mother absolutely unbothered by the fact that Jughead got into a fight with Chuck at school over me, she was completely livid at the fact that I wouldn't be allowed back on school grounds as if it was Jughead's fault!

The worst part about it was that I knew Jug would agree with her.

When I immediately got off the bike and walked straight to the door, Jughead frowned worriedly.

"Betty, what's going on?"

I sighed, feeling my leg begin to vibrate with anger. I wanted to cry, but I knew that would only make things worse.

"I just want to get in there," I say, avoiding his gaze.

He unlocked the door and watched me make a beeline for the bathroom. Before I got to the hall he grabbed my arm.

"Don't," he whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to force my arm out of his grasp.

"Betty," he continued. "Please. Talk to me."

"Let me go, Jug," I say, holding back a sob and refusing to look back at his expression. "I just want to shower and go to bed."

"Betty, it's barely past noon."

"I don't care," I say with venom in my voice. "I just want this day to be over. I can't even lock the damn door so just let me go!"

After a short moment of our heavy breathing, he sighs and releases me.

I hesitate, before continuing down the short hall to the bathroom.

When I finally got there, I turned to the mirror. My heart raced in my chest and the anger fueled my adrenaline. _My fault_ , my mind screamed at me. _All my fault_.

I couldn't see myself in the mirror. The reflection changed before my eyes. I stared blankly at the girl looking back at me. Unlike mine, her face held an eerie grin. The voices in my head wouldn't let up.

"Please," I whisper at her. "Stop."

The smile only widened. My heart sped up exponentially and my next moves were purely instinctual.

Jughead's POV

Whatever my father describes as a 'little problem'… this wasn't it. It was a mistake letting Betty escape to the bathroom right now. I knew it in my gut.

My fears were proven true when I heard the smash.

My feet were moving before I had made the decision to run. The door swung open easily and there she was.

Her fist was still clenched, blood dripping slowly from the knuckles that still carried tiny shards of glass.

The mirror was shattered around her.

I instantly got déjà vu back to finding her in a similar position when she first got home from the hospital. The familiarity of the situation didn't ease the panic.

All I could do was try my best not to let it show.

"Betty," I said calmly, stepping into the room. "I'm gonna help you. Okay?"

She looked up at me with red, hollow eyes.

"Jug?" she whimpered.

I took another step towards her.

"It's okay," I say slowly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I take one more step forward and she takes one back, widening her eyes in what could only be fear. I immediately stop moving and raise my hands.

"Hey," I whisper, raising my brows. "It's okay, Betts. I just wanna help you, okay? Will you let me do that? Please?"

She didn't move. Then, her eyes rolled back in her head and I knew what was happening. I threw myself forward and caught her head just before it hit the floor.

Then, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into worried, terrified tears.

Betty's POV

When I finally opened my eyes, there was an unfamiliar ringing in my ears. What had really happened? I pulled myself up on the bed, unsure of how I got here, and peered out the window. Dark.

I noticed the white bandage on my hand before I felt the pain beneath it.

Where was Jughead? What had I done this time?

Just as I was about to call for him, I heard the voices coming from the front of the trailer.

"And you're sure it's a video?" I heard Jug ask in a hushed voice.

Trying not to make a sound, I dismounted the bed and slowly stepped to the door of the bedroom, trying to make out the words.

"Yeah, my cousin knows something about it." That was Sweetpea.

What was he doing here?

"I'm sick of waiting around for something to happen," Jughead said angrily. "Maybe… I don't know… it'll at least bring her some peace of mind… knowing Penny's gone."

Penny. I was thoroughly confused at this point.

"That bad, huh?" I heard a female voice chirp in. Toni.

"You don't know the half of it, Tones." Jug sounded tired, exhausted. "It scares me… She scares me…"

I didn't want to hear anymore.

Of course I scared him. I scared myself! Jughead is suffering because I'm crazy.

Something is very wrong with me. Why was I doing this? Why was I putting Jughead through this? Was I that selfish?

Maybe my mom was right.

And now this talk about Penny… Was I the reason for that? What other reason could there be?

Was I so selfish that I would allow Jughead to put himself in danger because of my own fragility?

I didn't want to be selfish anymore. Jughead needed a break. I needed a break. An escape. He would worry… but I had to do this for him. I shouldn't be bringing my friends down with me.

I pushed the window up, wincing as it creaked softly, and forced my body through it until my feet hit the ground and I was surrounded by the cool night air.

Feeling the heat of the tears on my cheeks, I started running. I wasn't sure where I was going… but I had to get away from here.

Jughead's POV

"Don't worry, Jug," Toni reassured me as she and Sweetpea walked out the front door. "We'll find that tape, wherever it is."

"I'll get my cousin and his brother searching," Sweetpea chimed in. "It's gotta be somewhere."

I nod and watch them walk away.

"Take care of Betty," Toni yelled from her bike. "And take care of yourself."

I nod and give them a small wave before closing the door and immediately walking down to the bedroom to check on her.

After her episode, I cleaned her up and placed her in bed. I didn't know what else to do. Who could I call?

Perhaps I was wrong for not telling her the truth about her freakouts. Maybe self awareness would help…

This time, I'd have to tell her.

I turned into the bedroom and blanched.

The bed was empty.

I furrowed my brow, feeling my heart accelerate in panic and swung my body around to peer into the bathroom. Wide open, no Betty.

"Betty?" I called. The sound echoed through the empty trailer. "Betty?!"

I turned back around and pulled the covers off the bed, as if she would somehow appear under them.

Then, I noticed the cool breeze coming from the window.

I jumped forward and stuck my head fully out of the still-open window, the one she must have used to get away.

"Shit!" I call, to no-one in particular. "Betty!" I shout into the air. "Betty!"

Betty was… gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Jughead's POV

My mind hadn't yet calmed down but I knew I couldn't do this on my own. I ran back to the front of the trailer and grabbed my phone off the counter. I dialed the one person I knew would help me.

"Hello?" Archie sounded groggy on the other end but this didn't stop me.

"I need your help!" I say, my rushed words running into a barely intelligible mumble.

The urgency in my words woke him up just a little.

"Jug, what's going on?"

I take a deep breath. "Betty… she's gone."

"Gone?" he repeats. "What do you mean gone?"

I'm still trying to make sense of it myself so I'm not sure how to explain… or what to explain.

"I left her alone for half an hour," I say, trying to slow myself down. " _Half an hour_. She was sleeping! I come back to the room… and she's just gone!"

"Shit…" He takes a shaky breath. "Veronica told me she said something about a guy breaking into her house…"

My eyes widen. I hadn't even considered that possibility. Could someone really have snuck in here and taken her? Right from under my nose. I wished it wasn't true. Somehow, I wish she'd just run away. Otherwise… it was true. I couldn't take care of her.

Arch, I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out, man."

"I'm on my way," he says suddenly, and I hear clothes rustling in the background.

"You have ten minutes to get here," I tell him. "Then I'm gonna start looking without you."

"Jug-"

I hang up before he could respond.

My mind raced as I considered the possibilities. They became more daunting the more I thought about it.

I threw the phone to the couch and ran out the door, settling for pacing in front of the trailer for the next nine minutes and twenty seconds.

Betty's POV

After the wind hit me from every angle and the pain of the cuts on my hand threatened to strangle me, I knew what my firsts stop would be.

The journey from the South Side to my house was not an easy one on foot, especially in the dark. But I managed to keep the panic at bay. In fact, there was no panic. I felt at ease. Too much at ease.

It was unsettling.

I stopped outside my front door, debating what the chances were that I'd get caught. Jughead may come around here looking for me soon, so I knew I needed to be quick.

I leaned down and took the spare key from under the rock next to the pot plant and eased the door open. Thankfully, my mother couldn't stand any creaks.

With that, I made my way into the house.

I knew what I needed and it would only take two minutes. FP would be asleep on my bed, but I knew he was a deep sleeper.

My entire body felt numb, both from the cold and some internal connection that kept me from feeling the anxiety I should be feeling at this moment.

I slowly made my way up the stairs after closing the door behind me and went straight to my bedroom. It was empty.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. My mother hadn't asked me to come back, despite her feelings about Jughead fighting at school. Her and FP had history… it was too much of a risk to poke my head into her room. I'd have to settle for my own assumptions.

Moving quickly and in the dark, I grabbed the nearest jacket and pulled it over my frosted arms, feeling immediate relief from the slight warmth.

I threw off the slippers I was wearing and pulled on some socks and white sneakers.

The pain in my head and my hands was becoming overwhelming. Tiptoeing to the bathroom, I stuck my hand into the medicine cabinet and felt around until I pulled out the bottle of Tylenol. I ran back to my room and pulled my backpack from behind the door, emptying the books out onto the bed and shoving the small bottle of meds into the sleeve.

I grabbed another shirt from the closet and shoved that in with another pair of jeans. Then, I pulled my underwear draw open and pulled out both a different pair and the sock of money I kept hidden in there. There was at least a couple hundred dollars in there.

Then, I heard a noise from outside.

I rushed to the window to see Archie jumping into his father's car. At this time of night, I knew he wasn't going for a joy ride. Jughead called him.

My time was running out.

Once I was sure I didn't need anything else, I made my way back downstairs.

I felt dryness in my throat and made a quick side track to the kitchen. Preparing to pour myself a glass of water, I stopped when I saw the pad of paper and pen stuck to the fridge, the one we usually used for the grocery list.

I didn't have much time, but maybe it would give Jughead some peace of mind…

Tearing off a piece of paper and pulling the pen from the fridge, I quickly scribbled something out for them.

It was harder than it should have been. It somehow felt like I was saying goodbye… even though it was far from it. The tears stung my eyes before I realized they were building up.

Suddenly, I wasn't thirsty for water anymore.

I folded up the note and shoved it in my pocket before turning back to the kitchen and pulling open my dad's booze cupboard. There were many bottles to choose from so I picked the one closest to me to avoid the clanking of bottles. Vodka. It would do.

I closed the cabinet door, wincing at the click, and shoved the full bottle into the bag.

Then, it was time to get going.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and quickly strode out the door, making sure to lock it and put the key back before walking away completely.

I pulled the note out of my pocket. I'd leave it at Archie's door. If I left it here, no doubt my mother would keep it from him. I couldn't have that.

I jogged over to the front door and folded it up, squeezing it between the crack of the door and the wall. It would be too obvious to miss. I prayed that Jughead was here when he saw it. Archie tended to overlook small details, something Jughead would never do.

Then, I started walking. Where was I going? Back to the South Side? No.

I made my way further north, towards the school. I'd decide what to do from there.

Everyone just needed some space.

Including me.

Jughead's POV

Archie pulled up in record time. I was already mounting my bike to leave when I saw the headlights.

"You _lost_ Betty?" he seethed, jumping out of the car and jogging up to me.

I nodded, knowing I deserved all the venom in his voice and expression.

"How did you manage that? You're supposed to be watching her!"

"Nobody is more pissed off with me than I am right now, trust me," I say, shaking my head and dismounting the bike.

"What is your plan?" he asks, tapping his foot nervously.

I raised my brow. I know he would be worried about Betty, they were best friends. They loved each other too. I tried not to overanalyze it.

"I think we should call the police," he suggests.

I'm already shaking my head. "No. If she did run away, instead of being stolen, that wouldn't help anything."

"Where do you think she would have gone?" he presses.

I take a moment to consider this. Knowing Betty, she wouldn't just jump out a window with nothing. She'd at least get money…

"Her house," I say, turning back to the bike. "She'd go home first, I'm sure of it."

"I'm pretty sure I'd have seen her around if she went there," Archie scoffs.

"I know Betty, okay?" I snap, not happy with the condescending tone in his voice. "She's _my_ girlfriend."

He takes a breath. "I know that, Jug. I didn't mean it like-"

"Save it," I say. "Let's go."

"Take the car," he says. "If we find her, we don't want to convince her to get on the back of the bike."

I sigh and nod, following him to the car.

When we pulled up in front of Betty's house, it looked completely calm and undisturbed.

"I told you," Archie said, jumping out of the car.

I furrowed my brow, trying to calculate where else she might have gone.

"Look, Jug," he said, holding the car door open for me. "I'll call Veronica. She won't get far without wheels. Come one inside, okay? We can think up some ideas in the meantime."

I didn't like the plan, but I didn't have any better options to bring forward. So, I hesitantly followed him to his front door.

"We'll find her," he insists, pulling keys out of his back pocket. "But if she's still missing by morning, I think we should-"

"Stop!" I order, grabbing his arm before he can open the door.

He looks momentarily stunned. "Jug, what-"

"Look!" I point to the door frame.

My eyes settled on the small slip of paper lodged in there.

"Did you leave that there?" I ask him, not moving my eyes from the speck of white.

"No…"

I push past him and use my fingernails to gingerly pull the slip from where it was placed. It was folded neatly and tucked away inconspicuously. I knew what it must be.

Archie peered over my shoulder as I opened the note.

 _Juggie._

 _I'm sorry. I had to leave. Just for a little while. I'll be okay and I'll be back soon._

 _We both deserve a break from the drama._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _I love you.  
Betty._

I pursed my lips and turned back to Archie with a glare.

"She didn't come here?" I mimic, holding up the scribbled and untidy note.

Archie attempts to grab it, but I quickly shove it into my pocket.

"We don't have time for this!" I say. "She was here! How far could she have gone! We need to search the area!"

He sighs. "Jug, she could have left ages ago and searching around in the dark without a plan won't do anything. Let me call Ronnie, and as soon as she gets here we'll go out and scope the town. More of us means we have a better chance of finding her."

He sounded logical… which scared me just a bit.

All I knew was that Betty had come here and had enough time to write me a note…

I pulled out the piece of paper and examined it more closely as Archie pushed the door open.

Pink border on the edges and black lining.

This came from the shopping list pad on the fridge.

She wouldn't have gone into the house just to write a note. She went to do something… get something. That may give us a clue to where she was going… or how long she wanted to be gone…

"Archie," I call, turning back on my heel and placing the note back into my pocket. "Tell me when Veronica gets here. I'm going to check out the house."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I took a note out of the TV Show 'Skins' for this chapter. I'm beginning to equate Effy with Betty on a few different aspects of their characters, especially when it comes to their mental health. If you enjoy Archie and Betty's friendship, you may like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Betty's POV

I had made it as far as the bridge above Sweetwater River before slowing down. The traffic was a nightmare, which was usual for this part of the town. People were always travelling in and out of Riverdale for whatever reasons they had.

The bottle weighed heavy in my bag and I decided to take a breather on the side of the road just before getting to the bridge. I laid my bag on the grass before dropping down next to it and digging through it for the best form of medicine I had. At least it would dull the aching pain in my chest.

I unscrewed the bottle with a little difficulty and took my first swig. It burned my throat going down and I had to stop the coughs from erupting from my chest.

It wasn't long before I dared to take another sip, which turned into a large gulp. My face distorted involuntarily but I refused to let that stop me. After the third swallow, my entire body was radiating warmth. I felt fuzzy as I watched the speeding cars fly by me, all just morphing togeher into one giant array of light.

I tilted my head and watched in fascination as I got lost in the brightness.

Jughead's POV

I made my way into the house slowly, not daring to make a sound. The last thing I needed was for my father to find out about this. And God help me if Alice were to discover I had lost her daughter after I promised to take care of her. I hated myself enough right now.

I walked to the kitchen first and noticed the glass immediately. She had definitely been here. Nothing else outside of the ordinary jumped out at me so I decided to check upstairs. Perhaps she had left a note for her mom...

I cringed whenever the floorboards creaked as I mounted the stairs but allowed myself to finally breathe again when I reached her bedroom.

Everything seemed normal... but it wasn't.

Her backpack was missing and it's school-related contents were scattered on her bed. That meant she had packed, and planned to be gone for a while...

I couldn't leave her room like that, it would surely ring alarm bells. So I gathered the notes and books between my hands and, after neatening them into one pile, leaned down and pushed them under her bed.

I wasn't going to find any other clues. Betty was much too smart to leave a trail of breadcrumbs. Then, I heard a soft whistle sound from outside. Veronica must have arrived.

I quickly made my way back out, being careful as I packed the left-out glass back into the cabinet, and latched the door tightly behind me.

I walked up to where Archie and Veronica were standing. The raven-haired girl looked extremely tired, but the worry lines on her forehead seemed to negate that.

"We need to start looking for her," Archie finally said.

I nodded. "We should split up... cover more ground."

"I'll check the around school," Veronica said. "It's probably one of the safest places in town right now so she may have gone there for the night."

I nod. "I'll check the Southside. She may still be wandering around there." I shuddered to think of her walking those streets alone and my hand instinctively gripped the edges of my shirt. I was anxious to get going.

"I'll check near the edge of town," Archie spoke up. "If she's heading out of town she could be anywhere around Sweetwater."

For a moment, I considered checking the river myself. If Betty _was_ there, _I_ wanted to be the one to find her... especially if she was there for a reason other than to leave town...

But I knew the Southside better than Archie did. If there was even a chance that she was lost around that side of town, I was the only one who'd be able to find her.

"Okay," I agreed. I turned to Archie. "We'll drop Veronica off in front of the school and let her check around that area, then you take me straight to the Whyte Wyrm and I'll start there. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they said in unison.

We all waked to the car and slid in, not having to wait very long before Archie accelerated in the direction of the school.

Betty's POV

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there on the edge of the road, just watching the cars. It could have been minutes or hours. It was still pitch black out and the traffic hadn't slowed down much. The only real difference was that now my bottle was only half full.

I knew I was a lightweight, but I also felt pretty stable. My head was spinning and my heart was racing... but I felt more alive, as though I was floating.

Then, a very familar car roared to a standstill in the grass a few feet away from me. I rolled my eyes and took another swig, expecting Jughead to appear and rip the bottle out of my hands and lecture me as he dragged me home.

But it wasn't Jughead. It was just Archie.

He approached me slowly, as though he were a hunter trying to walk up to a gazelle. His pace was slow and he seemed very careful in his steps. The only way it could have gotten any more comical was if he had his hands raised up in front of him. But they weren't.

They were shoved stiffly into his pocket, and yet, I could almost feel the tension in his body as he walked. I knew if I stayed sitting, he'd be able to easily just grab me and shove me into the back of the car.

So I shakily pulled myself into a standing position and turned my body to face him, making it very clear that I was aware of his presence, and that I was not going to come quietly.

"Betty," he called out softly, still walking steadily towards me. "What are you doing out here?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can never get away, can I?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know, Jug's really worried about you," he says, stopping just a few inches away from me and keeping his hands in his pocket. Then, he nudged is head towards the car. "C'mon. Let me take you back to Jug's place."

I'm already shaking my head, and the movement makes me swoon with dizziness.

"Okay," he says. "We can go back to my house, then," he tries.

I sigh. "Where is Jughead?" I ask scathingly. "For someone so worried, I'd think he'd bother to come with you."

"He's in the Southside now, looking for you there. Ronnie's looking up North. I came here. He got us all to search all of Riverdale for you, Betty."

I laugh and lift the bottle to my mouth, pouring another gulp down my throat. This time, I dont flinch.

"Betty," he asks softly. "Can you at least give me the bottle? Please?"

I raise a brow at him before chuckling again. "I'm afraid not."

"Okay, well, let me call Jug and at least tell him that I found you..."

"No," I insist. "I just want to be by myself. Why won't anyone just let me be by myself?"

"You're not safe, Betts," he says reasonably. "Let's just get you home and-"

"I said, NO!" I insist.

Then, he pulls out his phone. And I lose it.

Archie's POV

I know I won't have time to dial Jughead, so I press Veronica's speed dial and keep my eyes on Betty as realization hits her.

"Ronnie," I say when she picks up. "I found her. Just before the bridge-"

Betty slapped the phone out of my hand before glaring at me angrily. The phone was the least of my concerns. Her eyes were so... empty. Vacant. No life, not brightness, no usual Betty-ness. It was terrifying.

"Please, Betts," I beg. "Let me help you."

"I don't _want_ your help! I don't want anyone's help!" she fumes, dropping the bottle to the floor. "Just leave me alone! All of you!"

The water that had been building up in her eyes began to spill over and I realized, for the first time since this all started, how broken she truly was. She was half a person, as if pieces of her were missing. This certainly wasn't Betty.

Before I could even lift my arms to comfort her, she was fuming again.

"I just want to be by myself! I don't want to be around you! Or Jughead! Or Veronica. Just let me be alone! Let me do this myself! Stop pushing yourselves into this and let me die in peace!"

I blanch at her choice of words. "You're... you're not dying, Betty."

"I am!" she screams at me, her breath heavy with the booze. "I am! I'm dying, but I'm not dying! But I am!" She starts shaking her head, her breath coming out in wheezes as her voice is chipped away by the strain she is using. "I need to be alone! I'm dying! I need to be alone!"

I did the only thing I thought I could do to calm her down - I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. It was a moment of panic and I was immediately ashamed. I hated to admit it, but Betty was scaring me. I wasn't sure what to do.

She stopped screaming, and lifted her head to look at me sadly. Her eyes weren't angry, only large and confused.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I tell her honestly. "But you're scaring me, Betty. You need help."

" _I'm_ not scared..." she whispers, before straightening up and looking me in the eye. "Hit me again," she says softly.

I furrow my brow. "Betty-"

"Hit me again!" she shouts suddenly. "Hit me again! I'm not scared! I should be scared but I'm not scared!" Her face becomes a hard glare. "Hit me again! I want to be scared! I want to be scared!"

I shake my head. "Betty, just CALM DOWN!" I shout, raising my voice over hers.

Then, before I could even catch up with reality, she was out of my sight. I watched helplessly as she ran out to the road, stopping dead in the centre of the two lanes in the middle of traffic.

"Betty!" I yelled, running up the edge of the road. "Betty, move! MOVE! Get outta there!"

"I want to be scared!" she shouts at no-one in particular. "I'm not scared!" Her voice is thick with tears. "I WANT TO BE SCARED!"

The cars were hooting around her, pleading with her to get off the road. Was she suicidal?

I grimaced. SHe probably was.

"Betty!" I shout. "GET THE FUCK OFF THE ROAD!"

My pleas are falling on deaf ears... and then I saw the truck. An illegal overtaker who was racing directly towards Betty, it's headlights illuminating her pale face which suddenly looked panicked.

She was frozen in place.

The truck gave off one last warning hoot, and I was in motion before I even realized it.

I ran out, trying not to think about what I was doing, and collided with Betty, pushing her forcefully with my arm until we fell on the grass on the other side of the road.

I would be worried about the weight of my body crushing her as I fell on top of her, but a stabbing pain my my leg prevented me from getting that far.

I rolled over as quickly as I could, instinctively clutching my ankle in agony, realizing that was the source of the stinging.

"Ahh," I moaned, feeling my face distort.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Betty pulling herself to her feet.

"Betty," I moaned out, knowing what she was about to do. "Betty... don't..."

It was too late. She took off like a cheetah, passing by my stiff and sore body as she ran back the direction I came.

I used all the strength I could muster to pull myself onto my haunches, but I knew I would never manage to get myself up.

I could only watch as the disarray of blond hair faded into nothingness.

"Shit."

 **A/N Where's Betty going next? What is she thinking? Who will find her? Stay tuned to find out! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
